Awen Mna
by fireflyshollow
Summary: In her quest for knowledge, Hermione involves herself with a group of fundemental witches. What secrets will she find in the past and within herself? DH compliant, Epilogue Ignored
1. Awen Mna

Disclaimer... I don't own Anything Harry Potter, Obviously! Looking For a Beta if anyone is interested!

Prologue

I walked the street quietly; the earth finally settled in its slumber. My curly hair was covered by the black hood of my cloak. The bronze coin around my neck hummed in the moonlight, leaving me to wonder if my eyes danced as much as I thought they were. My mind raced, eyes shooting to the dark corners, too used to looking for evil there. I remind myself there are no shadows to haunt me anymore. We finished that battle four years ago.

As the tower chimed two am in the little village, I quickened my pace. 'One hour,' I reminded myself in my head. Once the cottage came into view, my heart quickened. The sight of the single candle in the window showed safe passage and had me singing praises.

My knuckles wrapped softly at the oak door. Chewing my lip, I danced from foot to foot with excitement. The door opened slowly, "Sister?" The voice was so soft I had barely heard over the breeze.

"On my honor." The secret was kept and the door widened.

The white hooded Lila grasped my hands, rubies and amethysts flashing in the candle lit room. "You are late, love. We were just about to begin the cleansing."

I nodded to her as she led me to the green house behind her cottage. The antique protections carved into the door ways tickled my mind. The other women sat around the green house, some warming a tub of water, others preparing the blessings of the evening. The large pewter Coirc was warming over flames in the center of the room

There were nine of us present, each of the women around me in colorful cloaks.

It had been over a year since I had begun my journey with the Awen Mna, a group of fundamental Celtic witches. I had met them at Flourish and Botts on April 3rd, while they were debating the translation of a Celtic text said to have been written by Merlin. When I corrected Lila's pronunciation of Airbe druad, they asked me to join them. That Beltane, or May 1st, I has accepted the gift of being the first new Awen Mna in twenty five years.

Now, a year since that night, I have grown comfortable with the women, and touched each on her shoulder as a greeting. Lila clapped once to get our attention. "My sisters! I welcome you! Hermione has come to us this night, having succeeded in the process to become one of the Awen Mna, the inspired women." She gestured to me then to stand beside her. The seven women around the room stood. "We have held high hopes for you. Now is the time for you to present your self to the goddess and her consort as the warrior and full sister."

The old magic started to vibrate in the house. "I am ready for my path, Sister."

The women stood then, helping me out of my black cloak. Sonia's Chestnut cloak swung softly as she laid my own black aside. "You won't be needing that anymore, young one" Gwen and Swift began adding diced lilac leaves to the warm water in the tub, stirring it softly as their lavender and emerald robes shifted. Then came the Chafe Weed and cinchona bark.

Mona was working on the beginnings on the ritual, cyan robes bent over the work table as she gathered the makings of the sacred drink that would connect me to the Awen Mna. Pink fluttered by me as Jane carried a crimson robe in her arms. My new cloth. Jessica tended the fire, her orange blending in the light as Fiona in yellow unbraided my hair.

Lila checked the tub, and called me over. "First, you must cleanse yourself. A year has passed since you pledge to cleanse your mind and body. Have you submitted to anything that would cause this night to falter?"

I swallowed a smile. "I have not taken a man to me in this years time. I have stood by my vow to keep my focus on this night."

She smiled to me. "Very good. Go to the waters your sisters have prepared, and let the tension in your body melt from you."

I stripped the white linen shift that we all wore from my body and climbed into the tub. The water was perfect; the aromas and enchantments easing into my mind as I calmed my breathing. I was reminded of the first time I watched a ritual with my sisters and the gift of the coin around my neck. Each of us wore a bronze coin with "Awen Mna" on the back. My front had a lioness bristled to fight. Dipping my head under, I let the pain from Ron's infidelity, the hurt of my parents anger at my form of "protection," all of the drama and chaos that had filled my mind be chased away by the indulgence that was a warm herbal bath. When I could hold my breath no longer, I eased to the surface.

As if she could read my mind, Fiona touched my shoulder softly. "Are you ready, love?"

I nodded, standing as she handed me the white towel to dry myself with. There would be no wand waving tonight. A new shift was handed to me, and as I slipped it on and tied it closed I felt the magic surge through me.

The clocked chimed half past as I stood in front of the women. I had practiced this. All that I needed was laid out around the Coirc, including my own athame and dagger that were gifts from the sisters that sat watching me. My athame was sharp for cutting herbs and prepping potions. It was truly the only knife I used for such things any more. My dagger I used to draw my circle and cast my wards. My wand was tucked to the far side, a precaution.

I swallowed slightly, taking the bronze hilt in hand; its ruby flashing in the firelight. "It is my honor to call our protection." each nodded as I dipped the tip of my dagger into the Madderwort oil. I touch the tip to each corner of the green house, my own magic surging into the wards.

"With my will, I protect my sisters." red flared around the room and faded, a rainbow glinted the walls. As I returned to the Coirc, I prepared my mind. "I offer to my sisters to produce the sacred draught."

Lila nodded, "We accept your offer. Proceed."

I picked up the tea flowers, sprinkling them slightly into the boiling sea water that was already prepared in the Coirc. "I bring courage to my sisters."

Next came the pulverized clover. "I pledge fidelity to my sisters." The water started to swirl itself. As I dropped the shredded witch grass and minced wintergreen in, my voice rose, "I pray happiness and health for my sisters." The brew began to turn to a vivid white, and then followed through the colors of the spectrum. It rested at red, since I was the one brewing. We all watched the brew for the next twenty minutes in absolute quiet.

When the clock chimed three am and the witching hour fell, I dipped a ladle into the brew. Lila stepped to me first and I offered it to her. Each drank from the ladle, and then offered it back to me. Once we were done, we all seemed to glow.

"Now," Lila smiled at me as Fiona handed her my red robe. "you are an Awen Mna." The women let a whoop out into the room and we begun to laugh and dance around the green house.


	2. Diabhal, Damnú uirthi

Authors Note: There are some Celtic Terms in this chapter. I beleive I make their meanings clear, but if i do not, please let me know. I own nothing.

Chapter One

The alarm blared at seven thirty as someone banged on the door of my room and an owl tapped at my window. "Alright… Alright… ALRIGHT!"

I swiped my wand from the table and flicked it at the window to let the owl in and turned off the alarm. I heard Harry's voice from the door, "Hermione! Come on! We are going to be late. Mrs. Weasley wants all of us there before eight!" It would figure I had planned something with everyone the day after my initiation. The owl dropped the letter on my desk as I dressed and helped himself to a nibblet. Pulling my jumper down over my jeans I wretched the door open.

"You didn't get in until after five, Hermione."

"Thanks for the notice Harry. Let me grab my post and then we can head out." I hurried to the desk and grabbed the letter. My name was in neat manicured writing. Sliding my finger through it as I walked down the stairs at Grimwald Place, I pondered why I was still living with Harry and Ginny. When I opened the letter, I let out a whoop.

Ginny's red head poked from around the corner of the sitting room. "What?"

They stared at me as I danced around the entry area. Once I realized they would not be joining me, I nearly shouted, "The approval of my Potions Mastery!" At this point, we all danced around. I had worked the last four years on this, developing a potion that could potentially heal some of the damage caused by uttering the word "Crucio". With all the research scrolls submitted three weeks ago on the initial studies, I had finally been granted the title.

"As wonderful as this is, we have to hurry. The wedding is in 4 hours, and mum wanted us to help set up." Ginny's words struck me.

"Right. Ron's wedding." I could not believe I had forgotten. "I think I have made oth…."

Harry wrapped an arm around me, "oh no you don't. your dress is there, and Mrs, Weasley is expecting you. She will come drag you if she has to. She thinks Ron will suddenly come to his senses."

I shuddered at the thought. "No thanks. One train wreck was enough in my life. Which one is he marrying?"

"Blonde," Ginny snipped as she handed Harry and I cloaks. "Holly is her name. The one after the girl with the spiky pink hair. Who was after the pothead. Who was after…"

"I don't need the line up, Gin." I had been so absorbed with the Awen Mna I had not kept up to date on Ron's train of females. "Well, let's get this over with. I am wiped already."

With a pop, we were gone.

Four hours later saw me dressed in knee length muted red linen, my hair done magically perfect by Fleur. We had spent the afternoon charming the garden red and gold. I thought it was a bit out done, but from Fleur's colorful description, I gathered that this Holly was in it for the fame.

"'e flirts 'ith ma Bill all zee time!" She huffed, tugging my hair a bit too hard. "Zee parfume, 'e must Bathe in zit!"

It paid off though. A bow from Charlie and a woof whistle from George made me laugh. Charlie had been chosen by Mrs. Weasley as my escort, and we settled into the pews that I had transfigured not two hours ago that were reserved for the family.

The wedding drug on, and I could smell the "parfume" from my seat. I sat between Charlie and Fleur, as Harry and Ginny were apart of the wedding party. Holly did look beautiful, with a slim body and large assets. Her dress was barely tasteful, or at least that was what Fleur whispered as the bride and groom said vows. When the wizard conducting the ceremony spoke the fateful, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," line I swore most of the crowd looked to me. I shook my head no, and everything continued as planned.

We laughed about it at the reception. Charlie handed me a glass of champagne, his voice rumbling, "I was tempted to pitch you, just to cause a scene." I smacked him slightly. "It would have been funny."

"I expect more of you, Charlie!" I mocked insult. As I viewed the table, I smiled. My parents hadn't returned from Australia. A rouge death eater faction found them before I could. I mourned them for a while, but these people were more my family now. Harry and Ginny had married last year, and yet still shared their home with me. Charlie and George took turns being my escort to events celebrating(or fund-raising off of) the war. Bill and Fleur treated me as a sibling. They cheered me up, cheered me on, and let me hit rock bottom from my own decisions; always ready to pull me up when I would let them.

They were also nosy as hell.

Charlie draped an arm over my shoulders, "So, dear Hermione. We," he gestured to George and Bill, "have heard that you are staying out all hours of the night."

I shot a look at Harry. "I am a big girl, gentlemen. I can take care of my self."

Bill shook his bread at me, "Now hear us out. You don't have to hide..."

"you mean protect..." Ginny chimed in.

He shot her a look, "hide someone from us. We are merely looking out for your well being."

I couldn't help my response, "Oh don't worry, my well being is being looked after quite nicely."

The boys choked, but quieted down as Mrs. Weasley approached us, her eyes still in tears from the ceremony. "Oh this was so lovely! I wanted to thank you all for being so wonderfully helpful." She sobbed slightly. "Oh to think, just two more and then you all be happily married and…" Her sobbing got harder, and Mr. Weasley turned her from us with a wink.  
Ginny set her glass down, "Well you heard her boys. You're next."

Before I realized what I was saying, "Gin, really, I don't think they would make a good married couple. And then there would be the whole incest thing." Everyone froze, staring at me as I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Fleur was the first to let out a little snort of laughter, followed my the roars from the rest of the table. I sipped my champagne again, trying to hide the red in my face.

When the music struck up, Ron spun his "holly-bear"(really?) out onto the floor as we watched. Soon, others joined them, included Charlie and George, who had found pretty girls from the Bride's side to dance with.

I spotted him then. It was hard not to notice the tormentor from my childhood speaking adamantly with the Bride's father. He had to been invited through them, there was no way it had come from Ron. I didn't realize I was staring until he caught my eye, sending me the trademark smirk my way.

I raised my glass and nodded, sending shock to his face for a moment. His mother had saved Harry; we knew the story. Downing the last bit, I searched out the bar for something stronger.

The bartender paused for a moment when I asked for a Whiskey and Coke, but poured it for me without comment. As I sipped it slowly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I didn't take you as one to drink." His voice was smooth.

I turned to face him, the pendant around my neck glinting in the light. "My cheating ex is getting married. I am merely celebrating." I caught his eyes staring at my pendant then, making me slightly self conscience. "Can I help you?"

His eyes shot to mine, unreadable. "Lioness is it? How Gryffindor."

"Still the same old Malfoy."

He took my drink from my hand and downed it in a gulp. "Be brave, cause a stir. Dance with me."

I fumed, "What on this planet makes you think that I would ever dance with you?"

"Because your cheating ex is dancing with my cheating ex and I would love to get under their skins, wouldn't you?" He set the glass down and extended his hand to me.

I took his hand swiftly. "How Slytherin of you. Oh well. Diabhal, Damnú uirthi."

He didn't miss a beat, "I absolutely agree. Sometimes, Granger, we do have to just damn the devil. But it is usually done best when we have the ability to be intoxicated.

I laughed as he spun me around, not noticing the stares. It was only after a couple minutes I realized, "You speak the Celtic language?"

He laughed. I stopped dancing then, tapping my foot. "Yes. I speak it. Granger. It is one of the Magical Languages."

With that, he swept me up into a waltz.


	3. Bí curamach

Chapter 2 Bí curamach

We moved flawlessly, catching everyone's eyes. Ron and Holly had stopped, both glaring daggers at us. When the waltz ended, he kissed my hand as I curtseyed and as we parted, he whispered, "Bí curamach." Charlie and Harry rushed to me then, worry on their faces. Be careful, he told me. I realized the fall out was about to come.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry glared over my shoulder.

"Don't be daft, Harry." they both balked. "I am serious. No need to defend my honor. It was just a dance between old enemies."

Holly and Ron were storming towards me. When I motioned to Charlie, he cocked an eyebrow. "What could they be mad about?" He whispered.

"She is an ex of Malfoy's." Something clicked in Charlie's brain, making his eyes light up. ""There you go. It was just a way to vent out some frustrations with our exs. Now I've been left to tend the wolves."

Charlie grabbed my hand then, setting me to spinning around the dance floor as Harry hedged off Ron, whose face was growing redder and redder. "dangerous game you play, Herms." Charlie laughed as we danced around. "I really think that you should have chosen a better partner in crime."

"It was improv, dear." I tossed my head back in a laugh. "With a little whiskey courage."

Ron bellowed then, "Harry you can't defend her. She was with Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Flipping round that floor like one of his whores." Holly bristled, but didn't say anything. I was livid. I tore from Charlie and cut across the floor.

"How dare you call me a whore, Ronald! After all, your pretty bride is a notch on Malfoy's bed, not I." Harry reached out and touched my shoulder as Charlie and George came to stand behind me.

Ron turned to Holly, "What?"

She fluttered her eyelashes, "Lovey, that was a long time ago. I don't blame you for your indiscretions."

He was huffing, as if I were the cottage and he was the big bad wolf. "You are just trying to win me back."

"Plu-lese. You use your fame to sleep around and make a fortune. You care for nothing but the celebrity of being the boy-who-lived's best friend. You're an arrogant prick, and I know that I deserve better than you." I turned to Holly, "Enjoy him, I want nothing of him. Oh, and quidditch practice never runs to one in the morning. Trust me, I checked." With a curtsey and a flourish I stormed away to the apparating point. With a pop, I was gone. 

I changed quickly in my room, yanking on soft white cotton pants and tank top before grabbing my red cloak and the oak and mahogany box that carried my essentials. I knew that I need to seek the peace that came over me when I called to the stars. I apparated to the edge of hogsmeade and walked into the woods, finding the circle I had used many times. McGonagall had granted me permission to use this spot a year ago, thinking I was testing potions workings.

I opened my case and pulled my dagger from it with the sachet of sea salt. I slowly sprinkled it around the edge of the circle, whispering, "With this I call the closure of my power. Encased inside this circle during this quiet hour."

I set it down and stood at center in the circle. Drawing a deep breath, I smiled and raised my arms. "I am the warrior of my Goddess. I will tear at the throats of those who commit atrocities against her. I will gather the blood of my fallen and cry her tears for them. I will kneel at her altar and beg her forgiveness of my trespasses. I will enjoy her good will, I will take her ill Favor. She is the one who holds my heart strings, though I maybe the weaver of them. May I bring her honor always." I felt ease wash over me, my amulet humming.

The moon light washed over my face as the wind picked up. I smiled slightly as it spun and danced around me, pulling all of the spells from my hair and the makeup on my face. It felt good to be natural.

I reached into my box then, pulling the corsage that Mrs. Weasley had given me for the wedding. Eight poppies surrounding a red carnation tied with gold ribbon. I was happy for the tasteful trinket, and offered it to the heavens. "I pray the power to forgive the transgressions against me, and for him to find the love as a husband should be. Bless this man and woman if it is right, for vows of fidelity were said this night. I come in peace to praise the beginning of a pair, I pray not to give into the ridicule and stares. If this is right and success should be, then let is stay as it should be. If this be your will, let it freely be." The corsage rose unto the air and spun slowly as it floated away into the dusky sky.

Feeling better about the situation, I walked to the edge of my circle, "The time has come, her will is done. I break this bind on this ground and allow the world to re-surround." Swiping the salt with my foot, I felt the magic disperse from the area and began to gather my box. It was time to go home.

I could hear Harry and Ginny laughing in the kitchen as I walked through the door. They, along with Charlie, popped their heads out. "Hey Hermione. Where did you go?" Ginny was chewing on a bite of biscuit.

I set my box down and took off my cloak. "I need to get ride of stress. I cataloged my rare store." Everyone thought that my small box was merely valuable potions ingredients. They all shrugged and smiled at me, not surprised.

Charlie motioned, "Come on in. We are munching on some biscuits."

I stopped, "who made them?"

Ginny laughed, "Harry. I am not allowed to touch the oven." I nodded, remembering the last time Ginny attempted to cook. It took three weeks to get the smell of smoke out of the house.

Charlie pulled a chair out from the kitchen table. "You should have seen it. Ron and Holly were lit about you and Malfoy the rest of the evening. Mom scolded him too, on the whole "whore" thing."

"I should have kept my temper. It is a problem I have at times." I snagged a lovely Cinnamon looking one.

Ginny shook her head. "He had no right to throw a tantrum, that git. He lost those rights a long time ago."

"Too right." Harry chimed in just as a timer went off. "Oh! These are Ande's mint brownies. So Save some room for them when they have cooled."

I looked at Ginny. Harry had taken up baking when he stressed. "Ron let into Harry about defending you."

"oh, Harry, I am sorry about that."

"No worries, ok? Just enjoy the stress relief that only chocolate can bring." He handed me a glass of milk then, and turned back to the cooling spell on the brownies.

I looked to Charlie, "So, when do you go back to Romania?"

"Tomorrow. My work is never done." He snatched the rest of my biscuit and shoved it into his mouth. Ginny and Harry let out laughing.

"Oy! What was that for?"

"Payment. I brought you something that would have cost a fortune." he trotted off to the guest room he was occupying for the night and brought a large hickory box back. "From Romania with love." I opened it to find Dragon Blood, from every species, in vials. Part of the potion I was working on relied on the correct species. I had not had the resources yet to acquire what I needed. "I wanted to help you get the Potions Mastery, but since you already have it, think of it as a congratulations gift from Harry, Ginny George and I."

I Closed the box and leapt at him, "Heavens Charlie! This is the most amazing gift ever. I could kiss you now!"

"please don't. It would be just as bad as Ginny kissing me." He feigned worry but hugged me tight. "you deserve it, you know."

I stood up quickly, levitating the box. "well, I am off to bed. Thank you all so much. Good night." I quickly gathered my other things and headed upstairs to my room, anxious to start testing.

It was three in the morning when I knock came at my door. I had been hunched over the lab table, testing the first of the samples. It had just smoked a rather ominous yellow when I was startled from my concentrations. "come in."

Charlie opened the door. "i saw you were still up. Can we talk?"

"sure." I flipped my notebook closed. "What's on your mind?"

He ran his hands through his hair, and shifted from foot to foot. "do you… I mean I was hoping that… honestly… blast."

"Ok calm down. Form a sentence."

"Do you fancy me?"

"What makes you think that?" I squeaked.

"I haven't told anyone, Hermione, and you have to swear it to silence! I don't fancy you Hermione, or any other girl for that matter."

I let his words sink in. "You like blokes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains a lot." I said with relief. "you dress way too pretty to like girls."

He laughed nervously, "but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Secret's safe with me." He hugged me quickly.

"thanks… I think I will head to be then. . Night."

"Night." as he rushed out my door, I put my head in my hands and chuckled. As I cleaned up and settled into my bed, I was thankful that sleep would keep me from anymore strangeness.


	4. Go gcuire Dia an tádh ort!

Chapter Three

I had spent a month testing the dragon blood samples and meeting with the Awen Mna. The rewards given to Harry, Ron and I were substantial. Harry donated his to help the war victims and Ron was spending his faster than water. Mine was invested quietly. I was currently funding my research and living off the interest. It was not a fortune yet, but given time and frugal spending, I would eventually never have to worry about money.

I tossed my notebook on the table roughly, exasperated by the failures. I had some success with Hungarian Horntail blood, but the amount testing was not going well. As I reset the experiment, an owl knocked at my window. It was Lionel, Professor McGonagall's owl. He hopped onto the perch when I opened the window, extending his foot to me.

"Please, help yourself." I gestured to the bowl of treats. He picked one up gingerly, eyeing me the whole time. "So you want a reply?" all I got from him was "who."

I opened the letter bearing an official seal, memories from my first letter rushing back.

_**Ms. Hermione Granger.**_

_** I have written you, my brightest star, to ask you a favor. I know that your research keeps you occupied, but I am in a desperate need. The ministry, in it's infinite wisdom, is now requiring a Magical Languages Course. You are renowned for your ability to speak Gaelic, Latin, Greek, and Mandarin. It would be a great honor to extend an invitation to you to join the staff at Hogwarts this coming term.**_

_** As a stipulation, you will be permitted FULL use of the Hogwarts potions supply and a private testing facility. Along with your room and board, we are pleased to offer you a suitable wage befitting your experience and research. And of course, full access to all Hogwarts resources.**_

_** This is a personal favor to me, Hermione. I know that you have so much to learn yet in life. I was just praying you might be willing to impart knowledge as you gather it to you also.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Headmistress McGonagall. **_

I reread it. I had not kept up with the going on's from Hogwarts. I couldn't have even named the professors anymore. It held so many nightmares that I pushed it back. But this was a chance to further my research, and get paid for it as well. Languages came naturally to me, and it was merely teaching them to read and memorize the words.

Knowing that I would need time, I grabbed a parchment.

_**Professor,**_

_** Please give me some time to consider. I will have an answer for you in one weeks time. I appreciate the opportunity you offer, but I must ensure that it is the best action at this point in my life.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Hermione.**_

Lashing the note to Lionel and watching him take off, I trotted down the stairs to talk to Ginny and Harry. I found them snuggled together in the sitting room, whispering to each other.

Suddenly I realized that they were married. Of course, I had known all along, but never had their need to have Grimwald place as their home been so apparent. I quietly backed out of the room and slipped upstairs to think.

We had lived together for three years, starting the night I showed up soaking wet after catching Ron making out with some bimbo at a pub in Diagon Alley. Ginny had hurried me inside and dried me up with a quick flick. When I told them what had happened, Harry suggested that I move out of the flat Ron and I had been sharing and I agreed, having already packed and shrunk my belongings into my pocket. They gave me a guest room as far from theirs as possible, and we lived quietly. I told them repeatedly it would only be a couple weeks, but they insisted I stay.

They were married two years later, and were now ready to start a family.

"How selfish have I been." I whispered to my door.

That night, as we set outside around the garden table for dinner with George and his new girlfriend, I gulped my wine and set it down, tapping the glass softly.

Once all eyes were on me, I smiled. "I wanted to announce that I will be moving here in a week." Harry opened his mouth, but I raised a finger to stop him. "Just hear me out. I have been offered the chance of a life time." they all looked encouraged. "I have been offered a position at Hogwarts, with full use of all Hogwarts resources, including potions supply, restricted section archives, and my own lab."

George groaned. "Only you would want to go back to school."

Ginny shushed him, "What will you teach?"

"Magical Languages."

Harry was moping. "You want to leave Grimwald?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I couldn't live here forever. You and Ginny have been so kind to let me stay, but you need to have your home to the two of you. You need to be able to have random sex anywhere. You need to be able to have a completely private life."

Harry nodded and blushed slightly as Ginny squeezed his hand, "But you'll stay over breaks, right?"

"If my research doesn't keep me, yes." When he went to argue, but I stopped him. "My mind is made up, Harry. There's no stopping it."

He resigned and we continued dinner. Once we had waved goodbye to George and his girl, I slipped upstairs to grab my cloak. "I'm going out. I will see you in the morning."

Harry stood in my way. "who is he? Or she? Please, I am really worried for you."

"Harry, don't worry on me. I am going to a friends to bounce some of the research results off of."

"It isn't Malfoy is it?'

I laughed. "Of course not. But even if it were, Harry, I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Harry, let her alone. We females need to have secrets. Have fun." Ginny said as she pulled Harry upstairs with a wink.

I took my chance and headed out the door, apparating to Hogsmeade and walking to Lila's house. As I reached her door, it opened quickly. "Hermione!" She kissed each cheek. "I was wondering when you would stop by." I smiled as she ushered me into the house and into the small kitchen. "I've tea on."

"Thank you. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" She gestured to the chair and poured me a cup.

"I was offered a teaching position at Hogwarts. Magical Languages."

Lila's eyebrows lifted as she raised the cup to her lips, "Really? How interesting."

"I want to teach Gaelic. I was hoping to also look into the full copy of the Merlin Scrolls. They have offered to fund my research in the Crucio Cure."

She nodded. "And you come to me because…"

I looked down. "I won't be able to get away as often as I have been for ceremony. Between the research and teaching, I will be very caught up. I have not forgotten my sisters. If you think this a problem, then I will decline the offer."

"That would be absurd. This is the only way to the full Merlin Scrolls. We had tried the permits and requests through the ministry. Now you will have full access to the ancient texts in full unhindered format. I think that you have a wonderful opportunity."

Sighing in relief, I sipped my tea. "So then I should pack up and head back to school."

"Too right. Go gcuire Dia an t-ádh ort!"

"And Blessings Returned."


	5. Ba liom dearg uirthi

Chapter Four

One week later, I arrive at Hogwarts with my things shrunk and hidden in my pocket. It was weird to be returning with out my friends. What was worse was without Crookshanks. Blind in his old age, Harry and Ginny agreed to keep him in the house he knew his way around.

While I was stowing my things in my old truck, Harry had come in with his cloak. "I figured you might need it. Also, I think it is time the teacher's had the upper hand." Form under the cloak, he pulled the Marauder's map. "Besides, they kind of belong at Hogwarts. Just don't tell George. He'll say I am helping you cheat." He sat softly on my bed. "Hermione, I just hope you understand that we don't think you should leave."

I stopped, pushing my hair out of my face. "Harry, please. I'll be fine, I Promise. It's time for me to grow up. I need my own place and my own world. I am not leaving you all forever. Just finding my own path. Just take care of Crooks, ok?"

"Right. I will leave you to it."

And now here I was, on the path I knew so well. As I walked up the hill, I realized I had a welcoming party. I smiled and began to jog.

"Headmistress!" She hugged me as I approached her.

"Please, it is Minerva now. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"It is wonderful to be home. And to see all of you." Around her stood Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, and Hagrid.

Minerva hurried her in the doors. "I was so happy to get your letter. We have set you up in a tower on the southern side of the castle." The rest waved off as she led to towards my room. Once we reached the portrait, one of Fred Weasley, we couldn't help but laugh. "Bard Bonks!" she struck and the portrait opened to enter me into my sitting room.

"Oh my." was all I could say as I gazed around the room. It was empty but for some boxes.

Minerva chuckled. "I think you can finish it yourself. I wasn't sure of your tastes. The lavatory is from the first landing up the stairs, then your bed room. If you take the staircase downwards, you will find your testing lab right off the potions classroom and supply closet. Follow me please." She led me up to what would be my bedroom. Three was only a large bed and a portrait on the wall of a full moonlit sky. Placing her hand on the moon, another stair case appeared. "A surprise for you, my dear. Gone on up." I took the lead up a stairway encased in glass, with shelves all along the side. The top opened into a circular greenhouse including a work bench and some more common magical plants. "I figured you needed somewhere to grow your own makings."

"This is so much. I can not even begin…"

"You need not. I am only looking to have you here to teach and be happy, Hermione. We have missed you here at Hogwarts. It is your home. Now, would you like help with the transfiguration, or shall I leave you to it until dinner?"

"Please, stay." We walked down to the bed room. "Well, then. I like creams and whites with black accents."

Minerva paced around for a few moments. With a flick she turned the pale wood of the bed into a mahogany four posted bed draped in cream linen. Within fifteen minutes, the room was stylishly set up. When Minerva stepped back, she smiled. "I trust you can handle your sitting room. I've a meeting with the defense against the dark arts teacher in fifteen minutes." At the door way she looked back. "Dinner is at seven in my private greenhouse. All the professors are to attend."

I nodded and followed her to down the stairs, stopping to peak into the lavatory. It was all bronze and blue, with a large tub and separate shower. The sink and vanity were large, and the loo was separated into it's own water closet. A cabinet held plushy blue towels and a basket for dirty laundry to be taken by the house elves. Closing that door, I headed down stairs and began transfiguring the sitting room.

While my bedroom was tranquil and airy, I wanted this to be cozy and a little darker. Starting from the center light, which was now a large silk shade lantern, I sent deep red fabric out to drape the stone walls, missing the alcove under the stairs with a window seat and leaving the wall with the fire place clear. The crates were turned into a large oak deck and cushioned chair. The wall with the fireplace now held large bookshelves. In front of the fireplace now set a velvety couch and two chairs with end tables and inlays all in oak.

When I surveyed my work, I couldn't help but smile smiled. Checking the cloak made from a bottle cap and noticing it was nearing six, I dashed to the bathroom to freshen up for dinner.

Once bathed and my hair tired back by a red ribbon at the nap of my neck, I pulled on a simple cream linen dress with a satin overdress. With pendant around neck, I slipped a pair of sandals on and hurried towards Dinner.

I could hear the Celtic fiddles playing from the the great hall. The castle rang with music and I couldn't help but spin and hop to it. I ended up spinning into him.

"Professor Granger, best keep on your own feet." His voice rattled me.

"What are you doing here?"

Tossing his blond hair back in a laugh, "I happen to be the Defense of the Dark Arts professor. Heading to dinner?"

I didn't gawk, but it was close. He stood in emerald green summer robes, smiling as though he and I were long lost acquaintances, not enemies. "uh... yes, to dinner."

He extended his arm. "Allow me to escort you." I stepped back from him and he smirked. "What, need a bit of liquid courage to be seen near me?"

"No. I just expect some devious plan. Like leaving me to the wolves after enraging them." I brushed past him, meeting the eagle that guarded the headmistresses office and realizing I didn't know the password.

"Blue moon." Draco spoke softly, and the stairway appeared. He was four steps up when he looked back to me. "Coming, Granger?"

Realizing I had no choice but to follow him, I gestured, "After you Malfoy."

As he opened the door to me, he leaned to my ear. "Ba liom dearg uirthi. Tá tú go hálainn. "

That stopped me in my tracks. He thought I was beautiful. "Go raibh maith agat." Thanking him felt odd. "Red has always been one of my favorite colors."

He chuckled as he placed a hand on my back and gently edged me in the door. "Once a Griffindor."

"I think you have been slipped something."


	6. Tóg bog é

Chapter Five

Dinner was filled with laughing and stories from the past. Malfoy sat across from me the entire time, laughing. He hadn't responded to my comment about him being drugged with something.

Through the course of the conversation I had come to find out that he had been teaching at Hogwarts for two years. When asked what brought him here, he shrugged, "Time to do something worthwhile."

I was seated next to Professor Hawthorne, the Potions Master who had taken over after Slughorn refused to return post war. The thin, middle aged man praised me on my research and jabbered on how well written the article in Potions Now had been. I discussed small matters concerning it, being very secretive of what exactly I planned for success. One thing the Potions Master I had studied under stressed was that people like to steal others ideas. So, even though the man was polite and sweet, I declined from the detail he wanted.

Apparently, these dinners were a weekly summer tradition, every Friday night. The food was lovely, and soon everyone was slightly sloshed on sweet wine and listening to the melodies coming from McGonagall's wireless. Twice glasses were raised in a toast to my success in a cure; once led by Flitwick, and the other led by Malfoy.

He stood suddenly, just before dessert had come, "I would like to propose a toast to Granger here. She'd be about the only witch in the world who has a chance at figuring this out. Merlin's Luck upon her!

The castle had cooled by the time we dispersed from dinner. Malfoy met me in the hall. "May I escort you, Professor Granger? It's getting rather chilly."

"No, thank you. I am going to the library."

He chuckled. "Do you ever stop working?"

"Students will be here soon. I have time sensitive research in process and people suffering the lasting effects of a curse that has no cure."

"So no."

"You wouldn't be able to understand. Please, don't think you know me, Malfoy."

"You're right, I don't know you. Maybe one day that will change. Good night, Granger."

I shook my head and walked away. Up the stairs and into the library seemed to calm me. I could walk this blind, every stone still familiar. It was as if the war never happened here; as if the castle that I had called home had never been destroyed.

I entered the library, knowing Pince was gone for the summer and went directly to the ancient scrolls sectioned out in a back room. Part of my fascination with the Merlin Scrolls was that the Cruciatus curse was said to have come from these texts. The world held only one complete copy, hidden here in the dusty store of Hogwarts.

Once I found the scroll, I pulled it from the dust and laid it out on the table. "Lumos." I called as I rolled it out. The words before me were the texts, and my medallion hummed as I scanned over it. Before I became too engrossed I closed it and set in back in it's spot. I would have plenty of time to read it after I copied it. I headed back to my room, spinning different plans in my head.

A week passed, then a month, as I prepared for classes and continued my research in the Merlin Scroll. While I spoke Gaelic well, the form of the language written was difficult more often than not. I copied it word for word by hand. I wanted to find the portion on the curse quickly, but I could not make my self "cheat" at it by using a dict-o-quill. The heat of the summer soaked my rooms, sending me to my lab during the day, or to the lake for a quick dip.

Dinner on Fridays were always with the staff, and I bounced ideas off of them as well. Sunday and Tuesday evenings were with Harry and Ginny and whoever else decided to find their way over. Charlie had visited the week before, bringing me more Hungarian Horn Tail blood.

When he walked in, he kissed my cheek softly. "I've a present."

I turned then, "Oh Charlie! You shouldn't have!"

George winked at his newer girlfriend, "it is neither chocolate nor diamonds our Hermione loves, just a bit of dragon's blood." the girl looked nearly ill.

"What a turn of phrase, George! In fact, it is just that. In your room at Hogwarts, love. But I have also brought a new player to our little family. Meet Alex Cornhid. A fellow dragon man."

I looked at his eyes then and he winked. 'Oh my, he's found someone.'

The young man was a dark as Charlie was light. He nodded softly to us, and I stood quickly to him. "Come, sit and enjoy!" I pulled him to sit.

He eventually came out of his shell, and regaled drunken tales with Charlie that we all laughed to. It took an hour for us to notice that George's date had "popped home for something" and never came back.

After George checked on her, "She's terrified, honestly," and returned to the table, Harry submitted for our 'approval' a lovely cranberry tart. It effectively quieted us for Ginny's news.

"Dearies! We would like to announce that you all have plans in about eight months, give or take a week." Everyone glanced from one to another. Harry stood and put his hand on her belly.

` The whoops and hollers should have been heard in America. The boys were shaking Harry's hand as Ginny and I spun around slowly. When she pulled me into a hug, I squeezed her hard. "Tóg bog é. No flying or hard work. I want you and your wee one safe and snug, understand."

"Oh Hermione. I feel fine."

"Still."

As the men settled, I raised my glass. "To new life in this world."

"To new life!" Everyone chimed and toasted to the moonlight.

Late that night, after saying goodnight and thanking Charlie again, I arrived back at Hogwarts gates. The castle stood still, a sleeping giant. As I climbed the hill, I looked out over the lake, seeing someone swimming in the water.

Something in the moonlight drove me to walk down to the shore, finally recognizing who it was swimming.

"Malfoy? It's two am."

He stopped, his head slipping under water and sending him sputtering to the surface. "Oy, Granger. Trying to drowned me?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight. What brings you out to the lake?"

"Water feels good. You should join me."

"No thanks. I am heading to my bed."  
He stood then and walked from the water. "Pass me my towel."

His black trucks made his skin even paler than the moonlight. I accioed the towel and handed it to him. He grabbed my other hand and tossed the towel, yanking me into the water. "What the hells!" I squeaked, flailing.

"Time to lighten up Granger."

And there a sat, drenched like a rat staring at him wishing daggers in my eyes. Suddenly, my medallion hummed softly, reminding of the moonlight. He was right. I needed to lighten up.

The shock on his face when the water hit him was priceless. The water fight that ensued was the most fun I'd had in a while. When we finally huffed and puffed from the excertions, we started laughing and walked from the shore. Malfoy tossed his towel to me. "What brings you out so late?"

"Coming home from a wild party."

He shook his head. "Sure, I completely believe. But lie to me just in case."

I laughed, tossing him his towel back and drying the rest of the way with my wand. "I was visiting the Potters with some Weasleys thrown in for good measure."

"So Potter and his sidekick still entertain you."

"Harry yes, It was to announce his and Ginny's new baby. Ron doesn't come to our gatherings. I was speaking of Charlie and George."

"Is Weasel still mad at you?"

"He is always angry about something. I pity his poor wife."

"Don't. I personally wish them the joy of each other." We walked the slope to the castle and inside. At the stairs, he gave a bow. "Granger, it's been a slice of heaven. Good night." And with that he turned and slipped on the puddle of water that Peeves had placed on the floor, knocking his head hard.

"Malfoy! You alright?" I knelt down to him then, seeing blood from the back of his head. "Pomfrey is on vacation. Let's get you to my room so I can clean that up." I helped him to his feet. When he started to argue, I shushed him with my hand. "Enough, ok? Just do as your told and march."

When he didn't argue the whole way there, I swore there was brain damage. Once in my room, I pulled out a kit from the shelf and began to clean the back of his head.

"Wow, Granger. Nice." I looked up from the cleaning to see him staring around my sitting room. "This really needs some green, though. All this red is gonna make you go blind."

"Whatever." with a swish of my wand, I healed the clean wound, "You're all fixed."

"thanks. Well it is about three. I am wiped out."

"fair, I am going to get some more work done then head to bed."

"at three am?"

I walked him to the door and as the portrait swung closed, I could help myself. "Of course. It is the witching hour."


	7. Slán leat

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading so far. I hate long notes so I will keep it short. Standard disclaimers apply. Reviews are appreciated, though I won't hold a story ransom for them. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Firefly

Chapter Six

Swimming with Malfoy had become a regular thing when I would arrive from Harry and Ginny's. So when the thunderstorm hit a month after our first go, I was a bit sad. I glanced at the lake, knowing he wouldn't be there, and started the trudge up the hill. I was halfway to the castle when I heard a little whimper from the bushes.

"Lumos," as I moved the branches to find a soaked little pup. He looked young, and I scooped him up quickly under my cloak and changed directions for Hagrid's hut.

Once inside, I dried the little thing with my wand. "How old is he?"

Hagrid shrugged. "'bout four weeks. Poor fellow should still be with his mamma. Here, see if he will lap that up." He slid me a bowl of gruel that the little thing lapped up quickly. "Hungry little one too. What are you going to name him?"

I stuttered, "Actually, I was hoping you would take him."

Hagrid shook his head. "No can do, Hermione. Fang doesn't take to other dogs well."

I sighed as the puppy turned around in my lap and snuggled in. "I've never owned a dog, Hagrid."

"That's not just any dog, Hermione. He's picked you. A good dog is hard to come by. You'll do well by him. Besides, being a single girl, you'll need a big dog to look after ya."

I smiled. "How big will he get?"

"No telling for sure. But 'ill be a big boy." Hagrid passed me a small pot. "feed him that three times a day for a while. I'll make ye some more tomorrow and have the elves bring it up. He'll have to be taught to do his business outside. Keep on him, and he'll get it. Any questions?"

"I.. uh..."

"I hate to shove you off, but I am heading to see a friend tomorrow afternoon. Off ye go. And find him a good name!"

A week later, I brought the puppy with me to Harry and Ginny's, hoping they would take him. However, Crookshanks hissed and spit and swiped, and I knew that he would be coming back to Hogwarts with me.

George laughed as I snuck the little one pieces of ham from my plate. "What's his name?"

"I haven't picked one, yet."

Harry laughed, "Well you can't call him puppy. He'll get big soon."

"I was thinking Noden. It's a Celtic god. Represents the sea, healing, hunting and dogs."

They all nodded as Noden sat up, licking at my face. I scratched his head softly, listening to George tell of his newest invention.

The time for the students arrived came quickly. The cure was in a testing phase at St. Mungo's and Noden had taken to life with me well. McGonagall first forbid him from my class room, but after three days of yowling, she relented. He now slept and played quietly under my desk and ate beside the staff table in the great hall. He had tripled in size even, though I was growing more comfortable with a large dog.

I was starting this year with fifth years and below. It was considered to start with everyone, but it was decided that the older students needed to focus on other things. The rest of the students would take the classes until fifth year, and could continue if they chose to.

Surprisingly, the fifth years caused the most trouble with inter-house rivalries. It had only been a week into the school year Corin Brightway of Griffindor and Ophero Stillair of Slytherin had begun a duel in the middle of class. I quickly disarmed them, sending their wands to my hands.

"ENOUGH." I spoke it loud enough to be heard and the classroom fell silent. I looked around, seeing each house on opposite sides of the room, wands drawn. Shaking my head, I transfigured a cubby system. "Wands in the cubby with your names, NOW!" Every one shook, but didn't move. "Move it!"

They moved slowly as I continued. "Apparently, I have to treat you like first years. Until you prove to me that you can handle yourselves with dignity and respect, you will place your wands in the cubby assigned at the beginning of class, no exceptions. Also, a new seating arrangement will be in order tomorrow."

When the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to protest, "Forty points from each Slytherin and Gryffindor who opened their mouth in discourse. Sit down so we can continue our lessons. Brightway, Stillair, 120 points from each of your houses and detention with me every Wednesday for a month. Now, Please repeat the forms of "to be" with me."

Malfoy scolded me that night, "Really? You took over two hundred points from Slytherin." He and I had taken to working on lesson plans at the staff table after dinner to watch what the students were doing. Noden laid his head on Malfoy's lap, who absentmindedly handed him a piece of venison.

"They are behaving now, aren't they?"

"That's besides the point." he chuckled when he said it. "Any news from Mungo's?"

"They are having some success, but the trial is only half done."

"How did you figure out the Dragon's blood?"

"I researched the creation of the curse. Malfoy, we have been over this."

Noden let a small growl out, making me look up at the students who were running from the hall. I looked down at the dog, his large pointed ears still too big for his black head. "Sounds like trouble, then?"

Malfoy and I both stood quickly, following the students to a courtyard where a duel was taking place. "Does it ever stop?"

"No." Malfoy huffed as he pushed through the students.

"Accio wands." They flew and were caught by Noden. "Accio Brightway!" The male slid through the crowd towards me as Malfoy yanked Stillair by the collar. When he looked up at me, I just shook my head. "Again?"

"He keeps hitting on Molly Wilthouse! Aggressively. He grabbed her arse this time, Professor. She has asked him to stop. I had to do something." Molly was a sweet, quiet fourth year Gryffindor whose mother was married to Brightway's father.

Malfoy tossed Stillair away form him. "Is this true?" I saw more anger in his eyes than even the time I punched him. "Answer me, boy."

"She wants me to!"

Molly whimpered then, and McGonagall cut through the crowd. "Professor Malfoy, escort Stillair to my office. Mr. Brightway, fifteen points from Gryffindor for dueling. Professor Granger will escort you to your common room where I expect you to stay for the rest of the evening. Understood?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Headmistress."

Noden nudged Molly's hand and she smiled slightly. He slipped in front of her then, eying Stillair. I wrapped my arm around the girl then, turning her to come with me and Brightway. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Once in the hallway, the boy slung his arm around the younger girl. "No worries, Molly. I won't let him hurt you."

"Chivalry is nice, Corin, but there will come a time when Molly must be confidant enough to defend herself."

Molly was still touching Noden. "I am not very brave, Professor. I don't know why I am a Gryffindor."

"You'll get there, I know it." I watched Corin continue to give Molly a pep talk, and saw the trouble maker in a new light.

When they entered the Fat Lady's portrait, I pulled him aside. "Watch her well, and teach her how to defend herself. Oh, and twenty points to Gryffindor, for standing up for someone."

He smiled, "Thanks Professor. Slán leat?"

I nodded, repeating the word phonically. "shlahn lyaht. You forgot the Sh sound. And good health returned."

The boy nodded, and disappeared behind the portrait. I walked towards the Headmistress's office, meeting Malfoy about halfway. "He's on restriction. To class and to meals only unless he has the permission of a Professor. No Hogsmeade trips and she is writing to his parents."

"Good. I would have had more to say about it."

"Oh, she is still letting him have it. He has four feet of lines on respecting other students and taking no for an answer. How's Molly?"

"She'll tough it out. Corin's a good big brother for her."

Malfoy shook his head. "Had we known what they were on about..."

"How often did the Professor's know what we fought about?"

"True, but that was a long time ago." We continued to walk the halls, doing rounds. Noden had and ear for students in hiding places, and no manner of spell could find them. After catching a seventh year Hufflepuff boy with a fellow male Ravenclaw, Malfoy finally turned to me. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

As the boys scampered away, fully embarrassed but relieved to be caught by teachers and not prefects, I smiled. "So talk."

"I never really apologized for all the things I did when I was younger. So.."

"Don't. It was a long time ago, and you had demons pushing you from behind. We are cool, ok?"

"Ok." he slicked his hair back. "Well, Noden. Find us some trouble makers. I have a hankering to take away points tonight." With a small woof, the large puppy bounded down the hall, tail wagging.

"Oh, to be happy and carefree."

"Indeed, Granger. Indeed."


	8. Eistigi liom

Author's Note: So, I am on a bit of a writing spree tonight.

PLEASE review? Pretty please?

Chapter Seven

That night, drew the circle in my greenhouse, pulling down the September full moon. Wearing a red linen shift, I let my hair fall loose around me. Noden slept under the work bench, sprawled out. I felt the need to make something for Molly, and plucked two white Carnations from the plant I had. I had cut four thin pieces of glass into ovals earlier that day, and along with some bronze strips and leather strings.

"I call this night to the moon above, a young daughter is in need of a bit of love. Protection I seek to impart to her, Strength in will and heart incur. A willing guardian this burden to shoulder, in the appearance of her elder Brother." The small incense burners flame sprang slightly as I trimmed the stem from the flowers. I wanted this to be small, so I shrunk the flowers down to the size of a knut and then prepared to put the charm together.

"This I lay with an intent of courage." A sprig of Yarrow was placed on the left of two of the ovals. I then placed a thin slip of white sandalwood bark along the top of the each of the two pieces of glass. "This I place with an intent of Protection." Finally, the shrunken carnation lay at center of each. "This to pull them together, with strength in addition." I laid the other pieces of oval glass on top of each, and melted the bronze around the edging.

Finally, I laid in my final incantation. "I am the protector of the young, the weak, the quiet. I am their wisdom, their strength, their voice."

Red light coursed around the circle, bouncing from edge to edge, lighting the green house like a beacon. "I guard those who do not see; I protect those who do not know the paths that lay before them."

The energy circled tighter and tighter around me. "Through swords, words, or actions, I will defend those who have not the courage to defend themselves; for they are apart of me and without them I am not whole. To harm this one is to harm me." The red light centered in the charms, glowing from bright to dim.

"The time has come, my will is done. As bound within, now let out." I felt the circle drop just has I felt the nudge at my wards on the portrait. I bounded down the stairs, Noden following with his tail wagging, without thinking about how little the shift covered. When I waved the portrait open, Malfoy bounded in, wand drawn.

"What the hells, Malfoy?" Noden growled softly from beside me, concerned.

"I was swimming and saw red light in your greenhouse! Are you ok?" He rushed past me, and I grabbed his arm. "Granger, let go."

"Malfoy I am fine. No danger, I swear."

He stopped pulling against my grasp, and looked at me really. A blush rose to his cheeks. "Huh, Granger, go put a robe on." he turned away from me then.

"For Merlin's Sake." I looked down, realizing just how low cut the shift was, but shrugged it off. "Accio dressing robe." The cream silk fluttered past him. Slipping it on and tying it closed, I nudged him. "Better."

"Does Potter know you flounce around like that?"

"Yes, he does. It doesn't bother him or Charlie or George."

"I can see why it doesn't." He cleared his throat. "So, I came to your rescue for nothing?"

"Seems that way." We stood in silence, and I realized he was still sopping wet. I waved him dry then.

"Thanks." Looking down at his feet, he shifted from side to side.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Do you really need to check?"

He smiled. "I would feel better about it. What were you doing to cause such a glow?"

"Crafting."

After explaining that the Charms worked for Corin to know if Molly was harmed, I sent Malfoy to bed. The next morning I pulled myself from bed and wrapped the pieces and a note in white silk, tying them closed with twine. At breakfast, I sent Noden to each one, and he dropped the gift in their laps.

McGonagall merely nodded at me, and smiled. "gifts?"

"Just something to help Corin protect his sister." Owls swept in overhead, and a letter was dropped in front of me in Lila's handwritting. I ripped it open gently, and pulled the parchment that smelled of mint and lavender out.

_My Sister,_

_ Rath Dé ort! I felt your strength from here last night. I hope your workings are blessed in all good that they might bring. _

_ Eistigi liom. Please heed this well. Fiona is very ill. A man came for her, the one we have protected her from for so long. He attacked her with a knife and she is in Mungo's. They are unwilling to let us know if she will make any progress at this time. Gwen and Swift have not left her side._

_ If any news comes to me, I will let you know. Bí curamach. May the lady watch you well and hold you close to her heart._

_ With Love,_

_ Your Sister._

I didn't notice the table watching me as tears formed. Fiona had been beaten by her husband, and was hidden with us. How the protections failed, I was unsure. A hand landed on my shoulder, softly pulling me from the letter.

"Granger?"

I handed him the letter without a thought. He read it quickly and handed it to McGonagall. "I am taking her to see her friend, Headmistress."

The elder woman nodded. "We can cover your classes. Use my floo."

Malfoy ushered me to stand, leading me in quiet to the headmistress's office, Noden following. When we reached there, he turned to me. "Granger?"

I shook in anger, somewhere between weeping and screaming, "I'll find that bastard and show him what's for."

"I know. But right now, you need to hold Noden to you and floo to see your friend. I will follow." I merely nodded and did as told.

When I reached the hospital, a nurse stopped me. "No dogs."

Malfoy was behind me. "She is with me. Show us..." He nudged me for her name.

"Fiona Vervain." the witch said nothing more about Noden. She lead the way, past Lila and the others. I nodded to them and continued to her room. She was bandaged tightly, her breathing and heart monitored by spells. "What is the damage?"

"I can not..." the witch did not get a chance to finish.

Malfoy put on the arrogance that only years of being pure blood could bring. "Answer her question. Now." His voice was soft, but left no room for argument.

"Stab wounds to the abdomen and chest. He tried to slit her throat, but was not able to for some charm. He carved..." She swallowed and continued, "Carved 'whore' into her stomach. We do not know if she will recover fully."

I nodded. "The women in the waiting room. Malfoy, please bring them in. She needs her sisters."

He left behind me as Noden walked up the the bed, nudging Fiona's hand onto his head. He whimpered softly at her as I knelt next to him. "Fi?"

She did not stir.

"Fi? Eistigi liom. Please, listen. You are stronger than this. Please." the others came in softly, each centering around her. I touched my medallion. "Lady of light. Heal my sister."

They others did the same, each saying the words. Malfoy stepped back as the room began to hum with power. We continued to repeat this over and over, our voices finding rhythm. Suddenly, Fiona's eyes flitted open.

"Awen Mna?'

I relaxed, smiling. "You've come back to us, sister." She started to cry. "shh, my sister. We are here. No one will harm you." Noden licked her hand, and she looked down at him, shocked.

"Who is this?"

"Noden. He is mine, sister. He worries for you."

She patted his head, then wiped her tears, glancing at Malfoy. "And that one? Is he yours as well?"

I blushed as Malfoy chuckled. "Merely a way to get your sister to you, Mum."

She looked at all of us. "I am sorry I was not stronger."

"Nonsense." Lila wiped the hair from Fiona's forehead. "I should not have left you alone."

She regaled the tell to us quickly, and my hand clenched at my side. I stood, kissing her forehead and hugging my sisters before I walked form the room with Malfoy and Noden following.

When we reached the floo, I turned to him. "Malfoy, I need a favor."

He nodded. "depends on what it is."

"Can you find me this bastard?"

He shook his head. "Let the Aurors handle him, Granger. You are a teacher, not a fighter."

"Please."

"No. Now, we need to get back to Hogwarts. You and I have the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and we still need dinner."

"Right."

Once on our way out of the Headmistress's office, He turned me to him. "Swear, Granger. You won't go after that idiot alone."

"I swear."

He nodded then, letting me go. I wouldn't break that promise. I had to moonlight to guide me, and Noden would never allow me to leave him behind.


	9. Duile

Author's note: Wow, I feel loved. Please review if you get a chance? I would love the feed back.

Chapter eight

A week passed quietly, and I settled into lessons. I watched Molly carefully, noticing that she and Corin wore their charms at all times. Twice the girl had thanked me.

I noticed her coming out of her shell then. There were always snide comments about her and her step brother's friendship; I had even docked points for them. So, when she turned to Helena Lastrange, I couldn't help but feel pride.

"Helena, I am not a whore, unlike you. I don't see a guy and my panties drop. Now, be so kind as to shut up before I have to hex you."

The Slytherin fourth year wiped out her wand, but I flicked it away. "five points from Slytherin for brandishing a wand."

"but professor, she..."

"five more for arguing with me. Back to work."

I settled back to watch them writing the sentence structures on the board and smiled slightly. Maybe courage had come to the little Gryffindor.

That night at dinner, Malfoy elbowed me. "I have a complaint of fairness, Granger."

"I don't doubt that. But with all the names that girl calls Molly and the other Gryffindors, I thought a mere five points was gentle."

"Still. Apply the rules to everyone, ok?"

"What's got you so sore?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just tired of whining students. I think I need a break."

"well, it is Friday. We both have the weekend off."

"thinking of whisking me away?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually, I was going to head to see Fiona. She asked about you."

He pondered it, and then snatched the roll from my plate, taking a large bite. "Sure."

"Fine. Tomorrow at the floo. 8 am. Don't be late." I stood then heading towards my room to finish up on the scroll.

While copying the scroll, I came across the mention of the Awen Mna. We were meant to protect women in this world from those who would do them harm. Merlin himself called upon the first ones to be watchers and warriors.

_There will come a time, daughters of the light, that you will be tried. Men will come to each of you. Those good you will look hard on, waiting for their faults. Those evil will attempt to bend you to their will. Do not judge, but do not sit idle while harm comes to your sister. Know you enemy, know your friend. Do not fear love. For you are the guidance in this world; the Goddess's messenger and strength. Love is your greatest power, and your greatest weakness._

Then, each of the incarnations of the original Awen Mna is mentioned.

_Please, my dear ladies, understand that each of you, chosen for her own heart and soul giving, is responsible for the other. Know yourselves well, do not fall under the traps of your own guide._

_Corcra, bringer of power and healing. You shall not fear to fail._

_ Bándear, bringer of love, Friendship and fidelity. You shall not allow your heart to be your only ruling power._

_ Donn, You shall not forsake the home you preserve._

_ Bán, Protector, spiritual guide. You shall not lose your faith_

_ Oráiste, Success is yours. You shall not not lose your prize._

_ Glas, the luck bringer. You shall trust your own fate._

_ Buí,the seer. You shall not get lost in your visions._

_ Gorm, Peacemaker. You shall not allow your anger to swell._

_ Dearg the strong. You shall not seek to war._

Each of us were called of a name from before. I knew my call. _Dearg. _It was hard not to over think the scrolls meanings. I quickly set my dict-o-quill to make a copy for each of my sisters and graded papers. Noden stirred and whimpered in his sleep from my bed. I couldn't wait to share this with my sisters.

Fiona stayed in Mungo's until just before Halloween. Noden and I visited as often as we could get away, Malfoy usually in tow. He even helped when it was time to take her home to Lila's cottage, carrying her things as we women fussed her inside.

Once she was settled on the couch with Noden beside her, I turned to Malfoy. "Thank you, for everything."

"No sweat, Granger."

Lila asked him to help her with wood for the fireplace then, and I settled on my knees near the couch, pulling a copy of partial Merlin scroll from my pocket and enlarging it. "Some light reading for you."

She inhaled, "You..." remembering we were not alone, she lowered her voice. "You did it."

"Of course."

"then you truly realize it's importance." I merely nodded. "This will aid us, Hermione. Wonderful work."

"I've one for each." I pulled seven more shrunken scrolls out. "Please pass them on. I am needed back at Hogwarts. I will continue my work on them when I can."

She nodded as I stood, but grabbed my arm. "I like that boy of yours."

"He's not mine."

She huffed. "So thinks you. I am Bui, remember this."

I patted her head and kissed her cheek, Noden moving to beside me. "I do remember this. But, no matter what is seen, we all make our own paths. And I seriously doubt mine leads to the Slytherin Prince of torture from my past."

"We shall seen then."

Malfoy came in then, and tapped his wrist. "We have got to go. McGonagall wanted you in her office in five minutes."

He nodded to the ladies and followed me to the floo. With a green flame, we were gone.

As we stepped through the floo in McGonagall's office and dusted the powder from our robes, Malfoy nodded to the headmistress and left quickly.

"Professor Granger, please sit. I have something from Mungo's for you."

I could hardly contain. I sat rigid, Noden pacing beside me. Ripping the parcel open, I read the letter than came with the documents.

_Professor Granger,_

_ Pleasantries would no doubt cheapen this, so I will be blunt. The Draught you sent us to use on Crucio patients has been successful. Attatched are the full results of the trial. We would like to begin production immediately._

_ While, as you shall read, it is not a cure, I dare say that it brings life back to those so torn apart by this. Please continue your work in this area. You are our closest hope to a cure._

_ Sincerement,_

_ Nigel Weatherbye_

_ Healer in Charge of Experimental Protocol_

"Well?" the headmistress was almost dancing in her seat. I merely passed her the letter. "Wonderful! What a gift you have!"

"I don't even know where to start. The reports need to be analyzed, I need to draw up a license on the potion and..."

"One thing at a time!" I exhaled the breath I had been holding. "Now, I will send for the licensing paperwork Monday. There is nothing to be done this weekend that can't be put off. Go and Celebrate. I am sure Mr and Mrs. Potter will want to hear of this news. I will send word to them that you will be joining them tonight. Go, change, refresh, and enjoy your weekend."

Without a word, I gathered the documents and hurried out of her office, nearly running into Malfoy. "Well?"

"First stage success! McGonagall has sent me to celebrate." He was still behind me, and I stopped. Looking down and Noden, I smirked.

"I know that face, Granger. What are you up to?"

"Come with me to Harry's."

"Oh, that will go over well."

"Please? Drunken revelry, good food. I can promise Ron won't be there. He hides when I come around."

Running his hands through his blonde hair, he sighed. "Are you going to start including me in your life like this all the time? It is really hard work keeping up with you."

"Meet me at my room in an hour. I won't wait for you, so be on time." With that, I walked away, not realizing I had just asked Draco Malfoy on what could be a date.


	10. Go bhfóire Dia orthu!

Authors Note:

Over 100 hits. Makes me all warm and Fuzzy.

Thank you, dearies, for the reviews and the Favs!

Please Review is possible?

Chapter Nine.

I rushed through a shower and rummaged through my closet. Finally deciding on a black cotton dress that hit my knees and a velvet red coverlet, I dressed without thinking. Under it put black leggings and knee high boots, and finally stopping to dry my hair with my wand and tie it back. Without a glace to the mirror, I headed out to my portrait to meet up with Malfoy.

He leaned against the wall, blowing his hair out of his eyes. I brushed past him, Noden following quickly. "Right on time. We'll head to the apparation point."

"Hmp. Can you hike down that hill in those, Granger?" He was two steps behind me.

I couldn't help it. I felt too good to not say it. "Malfoy, there are a lot of things I can do in these."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but I simply ignored him. We passed a gaggle of Gryffindors returning from Hogsmeade as we walked out. Molly waved to me, and Corin bowed flamboyantly. "Going out professor?"

"My dear pupil, that is not appropriate. Enjoy your Saturday. Do try to stay in one piece." Turning to Molly, I nudged Noden to her. "Molly, will you look after Noden for me. I should be back around midnight. He will know when to come to me." Molly smiled softly, and Malfoy and I continued out to the apparation point. Once we stopped I extended my hand.

"What?" he stared at it.

"You don't know Harry's place." I tapped my toe, and he eventually grabbed my hand. With a thought, we were gone.

We arrived with a pop. Ginny rushed from the kitchen, singing, "you did it! You did it! You did it!" She grabbed my arms and spun me around as Harry turned the corner, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded, "Potter."

"Malfoy." They sized each other up, then Harry put out his hand. As the shook, he smiled. "You look pretty, Hermione. I best go let the others know you've a guest with you. We flooed George and Charlie. Ron just showed up."

I slumped slightly, but Ginny just braced her feet. "He can leave if he gets bitchy. Not our fault his little wifey kicked him to the curb for being a git. Besides, you are too hot to be messed with tonight. It's your Night!" She looked to Draco. "Welcome to our home. Hermione has spoke of your help with her work. If anyone," she glanced at Harry, "Gives you trouble, let me know."

Ginny led us through the house and as we entered the back yard, Ron stood up. "What's HE doing here?"

Before Ginny could answer, I growled. "As my guest, Ronald, he is above your questioning."

"Mione..."

"Don't call me that."

He ignored me, "You shouldn't be associating with him. And why are you dressed like that? Makes you look like a whore. Seems all this time away from the people who care about you has rot your brain. He's nothing but a using git."

Malfoy went to step forward, bur I placed my hand on his arm. "Is that something your Holly told you?"

His face reddened. "Don't bring her up."

"Fair enough. Don't talk about my friends, and I will leave her out of it." Still having a hold of Malfoy's arm, I huffed. "However, Malfoy is here at my request, to celebrate something he helped me accomplish. If you can not behave, then leave."

"You can't kick me out. You don't live here."

At that point, Harry walked in carrying a roasted duck. "She may not, but I do." Without looking at Ron as he set the bird on the table, he continued dryly, "If you can't play nice, leave."

Ron sat hard in his chair and crossed his arms. Malfoy tapped my hand with his fingers. I looked down, and blushed slightly. "Sorry." Just as I moved my hand, Charlie popped into the yard with his usual flourish.

"Hope I'm not late." He turned to me then, and rushed for a hug. "Hermione Love! Harry told me of the success of your testing phase!" He looked me up and down. "Love, you should wears those boots more often. You look brilliantly seductive." Winking at me, he spun me around. He noticed Malfoy watching us. "Most definitely, more often. You'll have the boys drooling." He looked to Malfoy. "Evening."

Malfoy nodded, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, I know. No missing the blond hair, man. Names Charlie." They shook hands hard, sizing each other up. Charlie looked to me, releasing Malfoy's hand and reaching into his sack. He pull a bottle out. "The finest in sweet wines, love. I've enough of them to get snonked!"

"My hero." I accioed wine glasses as Charlie set the bottles on the table, popping the cork on one of them. Harry and Ginny had brought out the remaining dinner choices.

"Alright, tuck in all. Food's no good cold." As if on cue, George popped in. Ginny shimmed by Harry, sitting between him and Ron. Charlie sat at the head of the table across from Harry. That sat Malfoy next to Charlie and me in the center seat, leaving a spot for George next to Harry.

Throughout the meal Ron tossed Malfoy looks. George regaled one of the stories of the many pranks he and Fred had played on the professors during his time at Hogwarts. Once the third bottle was opened, Ron excused himself to head to his newly acquired apartment. After he was gone, I leaned across to Ginny.

"What happened?"

"He cheated, duh. But to be fair, so did she."

"takes a rat to see a rat." Malfoy nearly drawled between bites of biscuit. "Holly couldn't keep her legs closed for all the money in Gringotts."

George and Charlie raised their glasses in a hear hear. Apparently, she had a reputation. Harry excused himself for a moment, bringing out the wireless and turning it on to music. Malfoy and Charlie were in a conversation on Dragons while Ginny and I had moved to sit together.

George came over to us and plopped on the grass, tapping my boot. "Nice Hermione. Good to see you lightening up." I didn't notice Malfoy and Charlie going silent.

"George, you of all people know that I am not as strict as I seem. Besides, you've seen these before. Remember the club you boys found us girls at for Ginny's bacherlorette party?"

He coughed as Harry laughed and continued the story for Malfoy's sake, "We walked in, and George here immediately spies this" he looked to Charlie for the words George had used.

"Hot little thing."

"Yeah that's it. And excused himself and sauntered over to her. He leans in and whispered, "Hey, come ride my wand." Sure enough, Hermione turned around to face him. He spit and sputtered for a while, apologizing for the next six months."

We all laughed hard at it as George's face turned red. He got up and sulked into his chair, downing the rest of his glass of wine. We heard the chime of the town's clock hit midnight, and I rose from my seat. "Well loves, thanks so much for helping me celebrate. But I think it is time we head back." Malfoy nodded, shaking hands with the men and patting Ginny on the shoulder. I hugged everyone and hiccuped. "I think we will use the floo."

"I can get us there Granger." Malfoy stood beside me, and extended his hand. "Wouldn't do for the headmistress to catch you sloshed."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as I placed my hand on his. "I swear if you splinch..."

The world warped around me and we stood at the apparation point outside of Hogwarts. I weaved slightly, Malfoy steadying me. "Swear what, Granger."

I pulled my arm from him. "I guess it doesn't matter." As we started up the hill, Noden came running down, howling. As I knelt down, I saw the blood dripping form his neck. "Noden" With a whisk, I healed the wound. He whimpered, pacing around me. Then it struck me sober. "Molly."

Malfoy and I took off at a run, my heels digging into the soft earth. "expecto Patronum!" I called, sending my otter to McGonagall. "Noden, the Marauder's map in my room. GO." The dog went from a light trot to keep up with us to a dead run, his long legs carrying him to the castle. We meet McGonagall half way to her office.

"What is it, Professors?"

I huffed as Malfoy let her know how Noden had come to us. "Molly was watching him. If he were hurt, it was from protecting her. Corin could be injured also."

I looked at Malfoy, meeting his eyes. He whispered what could have been a Prayer. "Go bhfóire Dia orthu."

"we just may need deity help on this one." He nodded.

Just then, the giant dog rounded the corner. I nearly wrenched the map from him. Pointing my wand at it as McGonagall and Draco stared in wonder, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

As it revealed the map, they gasped. I searched for Molly, not caring. I spotted Corin in the fifth floor hall, just outside the Gryffindor Common room, his name still. Malfoy looked at me. "I am on it. Expect my patronus when I have him." I nodded and searched more as he ran towards Corin.

That's when I saw 'his' name and hers linked in the room of requirement. I looked at McGonagall and we took off in a run.


	11. Más féidir liom

Chapter Ten

McGonagall and I blazed to the room of requirement with Noden on our heels. I paced the entry three times, "I need to find Molly, I need to find Molly, I need to find Molly!" I yelled as the door opened. Pulling my wand, I opened the door quickly and pointed it in. Noden bounded in, growling.

"Let her alone Stillair!" I called as Noden tackled him. Molly was laying on the floor, clothing ripped. The boy had nothing of his exposed, but the look on his face as Noden bared his teeth at his throat was enough.

"Get your mutt off me! She's mine!" The boy thrashed some before McGonagall put him in a body bind.

I hurried to the girl, "Finite Incantatum." She drew a hard breath and started to cry. "Shhh... are you injured?"

She looked into my eyes then. "Tá sé nimhneach."

"That is what popped into your head? Where does it hurt?" I laughed as tears ran down my face.

"My arms, and my head. He went for Noden first. I thought he had killed him. Then Corin came around the corner, and He hit him with a stunning curse. He bound me up and drug me by my arms. I tried to scream." Her voice broke. "When I couldn't, I started to go over lessons, just to detach."

I helped her to her feet. "Did he hurt you?'

"You came in time." I mended her clothing and helped her walk.

"Still, lets get you to the hospital wing."

Malfoy and Corin had rounded the corner into the Room then. Corin rushed to her and hugged her tight. "Molly. I am so sorry. I..."

"I am OK, brother. I promise. Professor Granger and Headmistress McGonagall saved me."

Malfoy looked over Corin to me. I shook my head slightly. He nodded at me, his shoulders relaxed some. Then he turned to Stillair. Yanking the boy up, he drug him off with McGonagall. I led the students to the hospital wing, where Pomfrey took over after I convinced her to let Corin stay with his sister.

I made my way to McGonagall's office my hand resting on Noden's head as I walked. I prayed for patience, not being sure if I could be in the same room as the boy without hexing him to hell and back. As I arrived, Stillair sat between two Aurors and his parents. "My son has done nothing wrong." Mr. Stillair stood with his arms folded, attempting to be imposing.

Noden growled as I strode in, my anger taking English from my mouth. "Go hifreann leat!" Malfoy sent a smirk my way.

Mr. Stillair stepped back. "I will take my son home now." The Aurors moved around the boy.

"Más féidir liom." I challenged him. "He'll stand for what he has done. On my word, I will make sure of it if the ministry does not." Malfoy stepped beside me then, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Professor, the Aurors will handle it. He will go with them. Mr. Stillair, attempted rape is a crime." Malfoy stood tall and calm, despite his anger bouncing around the room. "He attacked two students and a Professor's familiar. Hogwarts will pursue charges in this matter." The last phrase was made to the Aurors.

The Aurors, one being Seamus, grabbed the boys arms. "We will have to question the girl, and have you all submit your memories to a pensive." He looked at the parents. "We are taking him in for questioning. You will be notified if he will be allowed a bail."

The boy struggled in the Aurors' grasps. "She was askin' for it! Look at the way she walks, or her eyes. Just cause she says she didn't doesn't mean the little trollop wasn't liking it!" He continued to yell obscene things as they led him to the floo. His parents followed behind, his mother in tears. Once they were gone, Malfoy, McGonagall and I stood still, just staring at the floo.

Noden broke the tension first, letting out a snort towards the floo and nudging my hand. Malfoy smiled genuinely at the dog. "I agree. Good riddance."

McGonagall walked to her desk, slumping into her chair. "If you will excuse me professors, I now have a mountain of paperwork to file, and a letter to write to Molly's parents." We both nodded, leaving her quietly.

The walk down the hall was tense, my hands balled up at my side. Once reaching the Great Hall, Malfoy looked down at my hands. Sighing, he grabbed one and starting massaging it. "You are gonna hurt yourself, Granger, if you don't calm down." Puzzled, I watch him work the cramps out of my hand I hadn't known were forming. Releasing the first one, he took hold the second one. The tension melted from my body, and when he was finished, he dropped my hand and shoved his own in his pockets.

We stood there for a few minutes, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Finally, I turned to continue walking. "Feel like going on patrol?"

"Only you would want to work on your day off."

"hah. You know it's fun to catch the rule breakers."

We walked slowly along the halls. Malfoy cleared his throat. "The map thing. Where did you get it?"

"Harry's dad made it when he was in school. It was how we got out and in the castle when we needed too. He sent it with me so I could have a leg up."

Noden let out a soft woof, and I put my finger to my lips. Pulling it out, I opened it up, having not said the incantation to hide the words. Looking around, I saw two students about ten feet from us. It was the Head boy, John Weatherbye and a prefect, Hannah Hollow, no doubt using their patrol time to get in a bit of snogging. "Mischief Managed." I whispered, and as it closed, Malfoy and I turned towards the students.

As we got closer, I spoke loudly. "Now, Professor Malfoy. I doubt that a Head or even a prefect would be caught in the corridors doing something inappropriate. I would bet, five galleons."

Malfoy took the hint. "Your on. Noden says there is someone there. Should they come out, then their punishment would not be severe. Since only the prefects and heads can be out at this time. It must be one of them."

The Head boy stuck his head out of the cubby. "Evening Professors. I just wanted..."

I shook my head. "And the other person?" The sixth year raven claw prefect popped her head out, her long red hair across her face. "See look what you've done. I've lost to Professor Malfoy. Twenty points each for breaking Curfew. Five more for being leadership and doing so."

Not to be outdone, Malfoy stepped forward. "Dentention with me, Weatherbye. I think scrubbing the walls of my classroom and the potions lab will teach you something about your place in this castle. You are someone for the younger sect to look up to. You should know better."

Hannah shrunk back. "And Hollow, you'll be scrubbing the stock holding with Hagrid every night next week."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be severe." Weatherbye chimed in.

"You could be removed of your post, Weatherbye."

He cringed at Malfoy's words. With that, the two scurried away from us. Looking at Malfoy, I waited until they were out of earshot before I started laughing. He chuckled softly. "I like that map. But it is a bit unfair."

"True. I guess we should hide it away and stick to Noden."

We continued to patrol the halls until three am. I could feel my medallion start to hum at the witching hour. Malfoy glanced at me then. "What is that, Granger?"

"My medallion. It's just singing to me is all."

"telling you to go to bed?"

He smirked at his innuendo, and I pushed him slightly. "No. It's a good time for magic." He looked puzzled then. "It's called the Witching Hour. Supposed to be the time of the most powerful magic."

"that's just a tale from the Merlin Scroll."

"That it is. But, it is true."

He thought for a while. "Who are the women you call your sisters, Granger?"

"Friends. No, more family than that."

He reached out and touched my medallion then, flipping it over to see the words. "Awen Mna. The inspired ones." I held my breath as he held the bronze. I could feel his magic, almost taste it from his skin contact with the medallion. His breath caught as I pushed back, trying to block him out. He released it suddenly, nearly knocking me back. "Granger, what are you?"

Shaking still, I reached for Noden. He moved beside me, licking my hand and bringing me back to the present. I looked to his eyes. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Goodnight, Malfoy."

I walked away slowly, my legs still trembling from the contact. Noden steadied me, and it took a while for me to reach the portrait.

Fred Weasley looked concerned from his painting. "Do you need Pomfrey, Hermione?"

"No Fred, thank you. Noctune." The portrait swung open and I braced myself with the wall as I continued inside. Slumping to the couch, I noxed the lights. I need to talk to Lila, but it would have to wait. I was exhausted.


	12. Bheith in aontíos

Author's note:

Enjoy. Standard Disclaimers apply. Please Review

Chapter Eleven

I spent most of Sunday recovering, even having my meals delivered by the house elf Lunds. Noden let himself outside on his own. Around four, I sent an owl to Lila.

_Sister Mine,_

_I had an experience last evening that I need insight on._

_Mr. Malfoy touched my medallion. I could sense his magic, and it knocked me on my tail, honestly. Why did this happen?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Sister Hermione_

As the owl flew off, I hopped into a shower and dressed for dinner in the great hall. Yanking my robes over trousers and a shirt, I slipped into some flats and called to Noden. Just as we were about to walk out of the room, I heard the tap on the window.

After giving the owl a treat, I opened Lila's letter.

_My dear little sister._

_Our coins are magically sensitive. If the witching hour came, then it may have been the excess magic flowing around. It is a strange occurrence. One we have not seen before. I hope that you documented the exact happenings with this. It might be a good point of research. The tradition of the coins started from Merlin himself, and each coin is passed. They are original, and because we don't know what the magic in them, I can not give you any answers as to why. _

_I would see if it happens with someone else. If not, I suggest continuing research with Mr. Malfoy._

_I read the portion of the scroll you sent out. What wondrous blessings we have been given to have you with us. Do not think too hard on things. Blessings and congratulations on the first stage of your research._

_With Love,_

_Lila_

I spun my medallion in my hand, and reread the letter. "That was a lot of help." Sullenly, I stood and headed to dinner. Noden trotted along beside me. He was the only one not worse for wear after last night. As I entered the Great Hall, I looked to Molly and Corin, who were surrounded by Gryffindors staring at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table returned their glares.

Malfoy just settled down at the Staff table, looking weary and tired. He took no notice when I sat next to him. Noden nudged his hand, and he looked down. "Oh, good boy." And he patted his head.

"They look like their about to start a war." I whispered, gesturing out at the students.

"Yeah. I have stopped three duels already today." He refused to look at me.

"Malfoy, we need to talk about last night."

"Not right now." He stood then, and I caught what had his attention. A group of Slytherin girls were approaching Molly as she headed out the door. Noden bounded forward as Malfoy and I rushed to them, trying to prevent what happened next.

"You bitch!" One of the girls shoved Molly. "you should have been honored for Ophero's attention."

Molly glared at the girl. "He violated my rights. Stillair deserved what he got." Whipping out her wand, she pointed at the girl. "I have no problem in hexing you to oblivion. I am tired of being the source of your snide comments. They stop now, or we duel it out properly."

Malfoy's voice boomed, "You'll do no such thing."

I chimed in, the anger thick in my voice "That's it, I have had enough of this ridiculousness!" The girls looked at me. Raising my voice over the Great Hall, "Every Gryffindor and Slytherin in the sixth, fifth and fourth year, To my classroom. NOW!" They all got up slowly, and marched. I glanced at Malfoy, "coming?"

McGonagall met up with us. "I should be in on this, as well. I will bring up the end."

I nodded and Malfoy, Noden and I led the pack. It was high time these children were taught something outside of school books.

Once in my classroom, I vanished all the furniture. "Be seated on the floor." As they filed in, Malfoy watched. We did not stop the shoving and pushing, the little name calling. When McGonagall nodded to me, I held my hand up for silence.

"I am appalled, really." Tapping my fingers on my desk, I hoisted myself to sit on it. "You all live in a world without the threat of war or death. There was a time," I looked at Malfoy, "When I thought the heat between these houses was simple a matter of Voldermort." The room did a collective shudder. Jumping down. "Nothing has changed! Don't you all realize that the only way this world of ours can get better and exist is if we suck up our differences and work together!"

Suddenly, I remembered a portion of the Merlin Scrolls. "When Merlin formed this world, he gave us a list of rights. But with rights come duties." I walked around my desk and reached inside, pulling out the transcript I had. Searching slightly, I found what I was looking for.

"Young People of Magic, present yourself to this world with strength and poise. You Have many rights in this world that are your inheritance. However, there are also duties that accompany those rights."

My medallion felt warm against my skin. I looked at Malfoy, who was leaned against the wall, staring at his hand. Ignoring it, I continued:

"It is your right to be heard. It is your duty to not demean and destroy; to not gossip or bring false words into this world; to voice your concerns, worries, hopes, fears, and joys to the ones who care and show you love; to stand up when you know that an other is being destructive to this world by proclaiming false words.

It is your right to feel. It is your duty to express how you feel in a manner that can be heard; to tell someone you are angry without raising your voice; to let the world know how happy you are; to let the world know how upset you are.

It is your right to be protected. It is your duty to protect others; to not go after the weak or lowly; to defend yourself from attack.

It is your right to be loved. It is your duty to honor your trusted companions and to treat them well; to be a light to your guardians, with respect and dignity; to praise your children who love you with their hearts unrelenting.

It is your right to love passionately. It is your duty to guard your heart from those who seek only to break it. It is your duty to not forsake your given will for someone's whim. It is your duty to love wholeheartedly, with all that you have within you.

It is your right to choose what your beliefs are. It is your duty to defend your beliefs without trampling the beliefs of others. It is you duty to uphold your beliefs with dignity and grace."

The room was silent, all watching me as I spoke the words. I stopped reading from the scroll half way through, having committed these words to memory. "What thoughts have you on this?"

A sixth year Slytherin named Salvo Moreinsa raised his hand. "Dis is what we have to do?"

"no." I looked down, then back at them. "The whole point is that you don't have to do anything. This is about what being a great wizard, no more a great Human, requires. I am not saying you all have to be sunshine and rainbows." The group giggled. "I am saying that you need to respect each other. You can't have these rights without accepting the duties."

Malfoy stood tall then, walking to the front of the class room. "I am sure you all have heard that Professor Granger and I have not been the best of friends, especially in school." This brought another laugh. "However, we get along with each other now because we respect each other. What we want you all to come away with in this is that you don't have to hate each other; you don't have to love each other. But in this world, in any world, you have to respect your fellow human, or things will go back to being just like Voldemort." They murmured slightly.

Crossing my arms, I leaned against my desk. "We all lived through that nightmare. Some saw more than others. I will not live through it again. So here is the plan. For the rest of the semester, at least in my classroom, you will work with someone from an different house. All of your work will be joint. I will had out a parchment on each assignment that will show how much work each person has done on the assignment. You will learn to work together, or you will fail my class."

McGonagall stepped forward. "This will stand for all of your classes. If you are mixed with the Gryffindors, you will be working with one." The students gasped. "Work together, or fail."

Malfoy nodded, and I continued. "If this does not end this ridiculous behavior, we will go to suspending these two houses from Quidditch. Now," I pulled a piece of parchment from my desk. I wrote quickly. "A copy of this will be sent to each of your parents, explaining the why to this new endeavor. Any issue will be taken up with myself or the headmistress."

Passing the paper around, it held the new guidelines for the students.

_The Inter-house Relations Guideline_

_Students will participate, or they will fail the year._

_Students will not be allowed change partners to someone within their house. They may petition the Professor for a change of partner. A change is the sole decision of the professor._

_Failure to follow will be reported to the Headmistress. Discipline will follow._

"You will each sign this." I passed it around the room with a quill. "Any questions?" The students shook their heads. "Alright then. Off with you after you have signed this. We will start tomorrow with naming your partners."

As the students left, McGonagall sighed. "This could either be brilliant, or brutal."

"I am voting for both. How are we picking partners?" Malfoy hopped on my desk.

"Well, I think McGonagall should pick the list and it be upheld in every class."

"I don't knows these students like you two do. You pick it, I will up hold it. Now I get to write letters to parents and Staff. This had better work Professors."


	13. Beag Iníon das Merlin

Authors Note:

Well Ladies and Gentleman. I hope you are enjoying so far. Thank you to the lovelies that Reviewed, and I am feeling the love from all the visitors.

Bain Sult As! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

The first week had passed with only two major duels and only a minor amount of points taken away. Malfoy avoided the topic of my medallion, and since I couldn't get him to help me, I called on Charlie.

We met in Hogsmeade at two am on Saturday, and I walked him to my circle. Noden jumped around, happily greeting Charlie. It was Halloween, and I couldn't help but see that the time was right. The chill in the air pierced my cloak, and I turned to him then. "I think we need a fire." I flicked my hand at the center, making Charlie jump and stare as a fire blazed to life.

"Wandless Magic?"

I smiled. "Not exactly." He looked confused, and I reached for his hands. "A few months ago, you shared a very special secret with me." He nodded, "Now, I have one for you."

"You're not gay, are you."

"No love. I am apart of a secret society called the Awen Mna, who deal in the old magic we wizards have forgotten." I opened my hand, allowing a lily steam to grow from my palm. He inhaled sharply. "There is so much more to our gifts than just waving a wand, Charlie."

He watched as I called to the moon, felt the breeze wash over him. Never letting his eyes leave me, he saw me open my case and give thanks to the Moonlight. Noden howled with me in the moonlight. I finished just as it chimed three.

I reached for him, pulling him to the center. I laid my medallion across my palm, then looked into his eyes. "Touch it, please?"

He slowly took it into his hands. I could taste his magic, but not as strong as Malfoy's. It was very different. "Good Merlin, Hermione."

It hummed in his grasp. "I know. It does that when something magical is happening. It is strongest during the witching hour."

"Witching Hour?"

"Three AM."

He dropped the Bronze and paced. "So what does this all mean?"

"I don't know, really. I am still looking into it."

"Hermione, you are about glowing." Charlie looked worried.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone. This is what I do when I go off on my own. I feel alive. I am not just the know it all, or Harry Potter's Best Friend, or Ron Weasley's Ex girlfriend. Out here, in the moonlight, I am Awen Mna. I am me not confined to a title like out there. And when I figure out just what that means, I'll let you know."

He held my arms. "If it makes you happy, and doesn't try to take over the world, I am cool with it." I hugged him, then called the circle to close and extinguished the fire.

We headed back to Hogwarts, arms linked and Noden dodging in and out of the woods. As we settled into my rooms and warmed up with hot Cocoa, he shrugged. "So what now, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Charlie. Have you told anyone at home your secret?"

"No way."

"Why not? You mother would love you no matter what."

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." Setting his mug down, he stretched. "How did you find yourself apart of the Awen Mna?"

"An accident. I met Lila and the other sisters at the bookstore. She mispronounced a word in Gaelic. I sat with them, reading what excerpted they could find from the Merlin Scrolls. Hogwarts holds the originals, you know? I am now translating the whole thing, trying to find meaning in all this. See, Lila says that the Awen Mna are not chosen, just found."

Charlie patted my hand. "Do you stay up like this every weekend?"

I laughed. "Pretty much every other night."

He kissed my forehead. "To bed, Miss Hermione. It won't do you any good to exhaust yourself. I will catch up with you at Harry's tonight." He headed towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"I've made plans with Bill today. While I may not be at the point to tell Mum, I am going to talk to my older brother about it all."

"Oh Charlie. I am sure he will not judge you."

"I hope you're right."

"Look at who you're talking to."

I didn't go to bed that day. When Malfoy requested entry at two pm, I was deep into reading the scrolls. "Enter," I called from the couch.

"Granger. We didn't see you at dinner last night, or breakfast."

I smirked, not taking my eyes from my reading. "Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared."

"McGonagall was worried." He flopped onto my couch. "Anyway. I wanted to talk about last weekend."

"Of Course you do." I still did not look at him.

"Will you stop what you are reading, and look at me."

I looked up. "Why?"

"Because it is damned important. That coin has old magic, dangerous magic. As the dark arts teacher, I know about about the dark and dangerous. Where did you get it?"

Anger washed over me. "I do not need your protection, Malfoy. I fared just fine in the last four years without you even near. It is not a dark artifact."

"Then what is it?"

"It is me! Within and without it is me. When you touched it, I knocked me on me arse. I don't know why. I even did a bloody experiment with someone else, and while it responded, it wasn't like what happened with you. I don't know why yet."

"Who?"

I stood up, placing the scrolls on the table. "What does it matter?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" He ran his hand through his hair. "What does the Awen Mna stand for?"

"I can't tell you." his face reddened. "Malfoy, really, I can't. But I want to know the why to everything."

"of course you do. Your Hermione Granger."

"Bite me." The shocked look on his face sent me into a chuckle.

"Potter know you talk like that."

Looking at the scrolls, a phrase caught my eye in the paragraph after the one I was reading currently caught my eye. Yanking the paper to my face, I whispered, "Iníon das Merlin."

Malfoy turned then. "What did you say?"

I didn't answer, my eyes scanning the words, reading them out loud. "Leanbh díomhaointis, Beag Iníon das Merlin. Tháinig sí in aois mná i gcróilí a bháis..." Looking up at him.

"In English. My Gaelic is good, but not that good."

Sighing, I translated what I had just said."The Illegitimate Child, younger daughter of Merlin. She came of age in the throes of his death."

"Keep going then."

"This is not exactly light reading." Malfoy just raised an eyebrow. Shaking my head, I looked back down to the parchment. "He bore nine daughters, the Duile. To each was given a Bonn of bronze. At his death, he called his nine daughters together, naming them the Awen Mna. Each daughter went out into the world, to find her own piece of magic." Dropping the paper on the coffee table, I held the coin in my hand.

Malfoy picked up the parchment. "You copied the Merlin Scrolls? There are some major dark magic in them."

"I needed to know why and how the Cruicatias Curse was formed. It really just snowballed from there."

He walked over to me, placing a hand under mine, staring at the coin. "So, what do we do now Granger?"

"What do you mean we?

"Since I know your secret, and have met your "sisters", I guess that now involves me." Chuckling, "Who would have thought a little trinket could cause so much trouble."

The bronze hummed, and Noden, who had not stirred even when Malfoy had come in, whimpered. "When you touched the coin before... What did you feel?"

"Everything." He still watched it. "Sensory Overload. I could... smell your skin, feel your warmth. I could.. taste your magic. It was so... Close. Too Close."

"Same here, only yours. Charlie Weasley."

He looked at me then, "What?"

"I asked Charlie to help me figure it out. It hummed some, but nothing like last weekend."

"What's the difference in it all?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. It is scary to think about, but I really don't know. I have been reading constantly, and that passage was the first hit I have had in days. I think I should go see Lila before I head to Harry's tonight."

"I'll go with you."

He moved to grab my cloak. "You don't..."

"Granger, you can't present me with a puzzle and not let me figure it out. Let's go, it is supposed to snow soon."


	14. Go dté tú slán

Author's Note:

I know I have updated quite frequently this weekend, but it may slow down slightly. I do have to work, you know! Anyway. Enjoy this one!

Chapter Thirteen  
The cold air whipped my robes, snow just starting to fall as Malfoy, Noden and I headed to Lila's. I had shrunk my copy of the scrolls with the passage marked. As I brought my hands up to my mouth to blow hot air through them, Malfoy yanked my hood over my head.

"You've got to take better care of yourself Granger." he grumbled, pulling his own hood over his eyes to block the wind. Noden bounded the steps to Lila's front door, scratching slightly.

She yanked open the door, ushering us in. "I was wondering when you would come see me. I've tea in on." She lead us to the greenhouse, it's warming spells coursing through us as well as the walls.

When sat down, I spewed the events of the last 24 hours out onto her. She listened, nodding a couple times. When I finished, I pulled the copy out. "The full version. I am working on the translations now. I have one question for you though."

"If the answer is within my mind, you will have it."

"Why me?"

She chuckled. "It isn't obvious?" When I shook my head, she continued. "Nine Daughters of Merlin went out into the world, Hermione. Not all of them married wizards; not all of them had magical children." She held my hand then, patting it softly. "We have searched for ages for one of your line. The last one died in 1897 that we knew of. It was pure chance you happened on us that day. If you were not worthy, the coin you wear around your neck would have never hummed for you, never sang it's song. You my dear, are more than we could have ever hoped to find. And I believe the answers you seek will be found in these scrolls. They were our birth right."

I nodded softly, my other hand resting on the scrolls. "how's Fiona?"

"She is sleeping now. I worry about her."

Fiona was still not back to herself after her attack, and something didn't feel right. All roads I had searched to find the man had come up empty. Even Harry looked through his resources as an Auror for an answer to the man's whereabouts. "Give her my love, will you?"

"of course. Off to Mr. Potters?"

"I don't think so, with the weather. Besides, it is Halloween. I am sure some student is going to get into some kind of trouble."

We stood then, heading towards the door. As we walked away, Lila raised her hand in farewell. "Go dté tú slán!"

We hurried inside to catch the end of dinner, the great hall all decorated for Halloween. Greeted by some of the students we sat at the Staff table and began eating quickly. The bowl the house elves had placed under the table for Noden was already full of trimming, and the beef stew in my bowl warmed me from the snow.

Once dinner was finished, I watched the students running around. Many of the Hufflepuffs had Pink hair and were laughing. Malfoy tapped my hand as it was resting on Noden's hand. "What has you so quiet?"

"You ever wish we would have had a childhood like that?"

"Could have beens are useless, Granger." Sighing, he toyed with his dessert. "Merlin knows our generation will never be normal. We saw way too much way too young. But still..." He looked out across the room. "We did it for them, in a way. So they could know what it is like to be a kid."

"I know." Standing, I smiled to the other professors, wishing them goodnight. Turning to Malfoy, I spoke softly so no one would hear me. "If you would like to see what I have so far on the scroll, you are more than welcome to come to my sitting room. I am preparing to submit my work for a second stage testing. I could use an extra set of eyes on it."

He nodded, his eyes dancing with laughter as a Ravenclaw levitated a pumpkin. I smiled, walking away. I was half way across the room when a cupcake hit the back of my head. The entire hall inhaled sharply. I turned to see everyone looking at Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, you will pay for that one!" Looking at the table, I levitated a pumpkin pie, flinging it at him. It missed, hitting Hagrid. An all out food war ensued, Professor and Student alike tossing the sweets around.

I grabbed a piece of cake as Malfoy approached me with a hand full of whipped topping. "Not gonna miss this time, Granger?"

I laughed as Corin landed a cupcake in Malfoy's face. The shocked professor turned to his student, who laughed, "Sorry sir, but we Gryffindors stick together." I nailed Corin then with the cake in my hand.

Twenty minutes had passed before McGonagall had walked by the doors. "ENOUGH!" The room went still. Looking at the professors involved: Flitwick was hanging from Hagrid's arm, and Hooch was surround by Quidditch players, she swallowed a laugh. "I expect this clean in fifteen minutes, Professors. Students." I eyed Malfoy then, and we both gathered mushed dessert and nailed her with it and declaring the cease fire.

Half way through clean up, I turned to Malfoy. "Well, that's one way to spend Halloween."

Once we had ourselves and the hall clean, Malfoy and I set into work on the Merlin scrolls. I showed him the translated portion on the Cruciatias curse, and we bounced ideas off each other.

He paced in front of my fireplace, reading the reports from Mungo's. "Longbottom is letting you use his parents for the long term damage test?"

"yes. We found the sooner we treat, the better it works. But the goal is not just to fix the newly cursed, but the ones who would spend their lives in Mungo's without it."

"Four full recoveries at a year from curse. That is amazing, Hermione..." Malfoy stopped, and my mouth dropped.

"Did you just use my first name?"

"Close your mouth, Granger. It's bad manners to gape like a cod fish." He went back to reading the reports, and I smirked. "So, it looks like you need to up the strength maybe?"

"Tried it. We are having some success, but the side effects of a double dose are not pleasant. They are on the fifth page, lined in purple."

He flipped the pages, "Ah. Rage and aggression, with a tendency to inflict harm on themselves?"

"An effect of the dragon's blood, I think."

` "Calming draughts?"

"Not effective." I slapped my forehead then.

"Easy, no need to beat yourself up."

"No, not that... the answer is so simple! Britannica!" I raced up the stairs, Malfoy and Noden hot on my heels. "We use it with Fiona, to heal within and without." Reaching my shelves, I found it.

"What is it?"

"Juno's Tears?" He still looked blank. "Vervain, Malfoy. Didn't you ever pay attention in potions?"

I pulverized the dried herb, and walked to the cauldron I had suspended from my work two days before. Releasing the suspension, I sprinkled the herb in. It boiled quickly, and as I reduced the heat, it turned bright green.

"I think you did it, Granger."

I bottled it carefully, and packaged it. Eight bottles, fifty-six doses. Even though it was eleven at night, Malfoy and I rushed to McGonagall's office.

She was sitting at her desk scribbling as we entered. I spoke quickly, "We need the floo. I think I've got it!" She merely nodded, and Malfoy and I flooed to St. Mungo's.

We went directly to the Permanent ward. The healer smiled at me, and I handed her the wooden box. "What's this, Professor Granger?"

"The solution. I honestly believe it."

"Hermione?"

Neville poked his head from a room. "Neville!"

The Healer placed the box on the counter. "Well, better now than later. Mr. Longbottom, would you mind if we administered this to your mother?"

He nodded, and the medi-witch took a vial. "Seven doses still?"

"Yes, once a week for seven weeks, intravenously if possible. We should know if it is effective in a couple weeks."

"you'll have a status report in eight weeks then." She went into the room, and Neville stepped out, giving me a hug.

"You think you'll cure them?" He looked over at Malfoy, nodding.

"I won't give up, Neville."

There was a tear in his eye, and he left me standing there to go back into his parents room. Malfoy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes I think that if I would have had a friend like you growing up, that things in my world would have been better."

"was that a compliment?"

"Yeah. Don't go getting a big head." He pulled me towards the floo. "let them do their job."

Once we arrived back at Hogwarts, he walked with me back to my sitting room. At the portrait, he bowed. "It's been an interesting event, Granger. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco."

He looked at my eyes then. "Thanks. Hermione." He turned then, and walked away.

Fred watched him go too, then looked at me. "Oh, dolly. You've got yer self an admirer."

"Whatever Fred. Noctune."


	15. Leon Baineann

Author's note:

I am in a Christmas mood, so here you are... Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

A week before Christmas, we waved good bye to the students as they loaded the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy, well, Draco and I were enjoying an unsteady friendship, though most of our conversations revolved around the Merlin Scrolls. He continued to join me at Harry's on Saturday Nights, even playing playing two on two quidditch as Ginny started to grow bigger in her pregnancy.

Whenever it was implied that he and I were dating, we denied adamantly. We would change the subject to the new inter house rules, which had begun to solve our problems with the fighting between houses. I still had no word on the current testing of the potion, and even though I knew I wouldn't get it until after the new year, I was still anxiously awaiting it.

So on the Friday we sent the students off, I retired with Noden to my sitting room, a fire roaring and my knee length sweater jacket snugly closed. I gestured to the wireless, and a melody of classical Christmas music floated around. The ministry had declared Christmas Eve Day as the day for Celebration for the Fall of Voldemort, and parties took most of the week. Harry, Ron and I were basically required to attend, though this would be the first year I would go without an escort. Ginny was dragging me shopping in the morning. Harry and I had agreed to go to three of the parties; one thrown by the Weasleys, the one for the ministry, then the one here at Hogwarts.

Picking up the book I had laid on the coffee table, 'Famous Witches in the Wilds,' I settled in, with Noden laying across my legs.

Malfoy came by about seven that night, calling through the portrait. "Oy, Granger! Open up."

Noden started to bark, and I rolled out off the couch. The stone floor froze my feet though my socks and I opened the portrait. "What do you want?"

"We are not sitting around this castle all break. I've made dinner reservations for eight. Semi formal."

"And that concerns me how?"

"Go get dressed!"

I stared at him for a second, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No Granger. I am taking my recluse of a research partner out to eat something a little more elegant. Noden will have to stay here though." When the dog seemed to pout, he knelt down and petted him.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." I walked calmly up the stairs and changed in to a black knee length skirt with stockings and a crimson sweater, waving my wand to set my hair up in a twist and put my makeup on. I yanked my knee high boots on, and walked down stairs while putting ruby droplet earrings in my ears. "So, where are we going?"

He tossed me my red cloak. "It's a surprise. We'll have to apparate though." We made it outside and down the hill, and he extended his hand to me.

"This had better be worth it, Draco. I am freezing."

He smirked. "Hermione, you're with a Malfoy. We never disappoint." With a pop, we were gone.

We arrived outside a posh restaurant in Diagon Alley. Waiting for us were Charlie, his 'friend' Alex, Harry, and Ginny. I hugged everyone, then turned to Malfoy. "Charlie's idea. I am just the escort."

I hugged Charlie again, and he whispered. "I am telling them tonight." My eyes went wide. "Bill's suggestion."

"You've got me standing right with you, love." I whispered back, and Malfoy coughed. "What?"

"Shall we go inside." It struck me then. Malfoy was really assigned to be my escort. With no George, and Charlie having his partner here, I didn't have my fall backs. So when Malfoy offered his elbow, I took it softly. The restaurant was decorated from the 1920's, flashy and bright. A magical orchestra played and couples spun around the dance floor. As we were escorted into a VIP booth, I spied Ron and his wife at a table alone. Malfoy looked over me, and sighed. "He had better behave."

Charlie chuckled, "Who?"

"Ron is here with Holly."

His face fell and he met my eyes. "Maybe this..."

"Hush. Even if he saw us, he won't be able to bring down the celebration tonight. I am determined to have fun."

We had barely sat down before Charlie dinged his glass for our attention. Looking to make sure no one else was around, he smiled. "So, I guess you are wondering why I brought you here?" We all nodded, and he reached for Alex's hand. "Well, there really is no fancy way to say this, so here it goes."

Harry laughed. "We so already knew, the first time you brought him out to dinner."

He looked at me. "I didn't tell them."

Ginny walked over and hugged Charlie, her belly making it a bit awkward. "No worries, we guessed. And I won the bet, Harry. He said it would take you until Easter to talk to us about it."

Malfoy downed his glass of brandy. "So that's what all this is about? A coming out party?"

Charlie nodded. "yeah."

"Well then. A bottle of good wine is in order." Malfoy waved to the waiter. "The best you got, on me."

We toasted to Charlie, then to the twins growing in Ginny, to a cure for Cruciatias Curse. Harry spun Ginny around the floor, and not once did Ron bother us until Malfoy stood, and extended a hand to me. "Granger, we can't let the Potter's show us up."

I hesitated, but Charlie nudged my arm. "Have a little fun, Hermione."

Malfoy raised me gently to my feet and lead me to the floor, waltzing me around. At first I was worried Ron would start trouble; he and Holly were shooting daggers at us. But soon I was laughing has Malfoy tripped slightly, and when Charlie and Alex cut in together with me, we all had a good laugh.

By the time the restaurant was closing, I was singing the Hogwarts song as we trod down the street. Ginny apparated Each of us home, being the only sober one. First Malfoy, then me, and after I hugged her good bye and she pooped away, Malfoy and I trudged the hill, still singing drunken songs. At my portrait, Malfoy turned to me with a flourish, nearly falling over. "Well, Hermione, this is where I leave you."

"Obviously."

He smiled, genuinely, leaning down to whisper, "Leon Baineann, Be my date for the holidays? I'm attending the ball here and for the ministry."

My breath caught. He called me lioness. "Draco, I don't know. It is sure to cause a firestorm."

"Please? What Gryffindor wouldn't want to cause a stir. It would show a sense of courage."

"Only if you come to the Weasley's with me."

"Deal." He kissed my check then, and walked away.

Fred was laughing hard, his painted face scrunched. "Lovely Hermione, Princess of Gryffindor, The brain of the Golden Trio. On a date. With the Slytherin Prince himself."

"Fred if you say a word to George..." knowing that a painting sat in George's old Flat and at the Weasley's home, "Or any one else for that matter, I will find turpentine."

"I'm hurt, love. I happen to find this to be the best trick played on the wizarding world since I was alive."

"Well, then, stay out of it and enjoy the show. Noctune."


	16. Banphrionsa

Fair warning. This chapter may be a bit long. Please let me know how you like it?

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, Ginny pounded on Fred's portrait. As Noden ran down the stairs, I lagged, grabbing my knit house coat and slipping my slippers on.

The portrait wasn't even half way open when she slid her pregnant belly through. "Gin, it is seven in the morning."

"Hung over?"

"No. Tired. Why are you here?"

"You simply can not wear the same old thing to the functions this year. Since I have to buy all new dresses for the events, so do you. My treat."

"Ginny." I glared. "I can pay for myself. And I don't need new dresses. It's not that important."

"Please, think of it as your Christmas present." When I didn't move, she continued, "I surely can't go on my own. Look at how big a I am. What if something happened? And the ministry's party is tonight! You wouldn't leave me hanging, would you?"

Noden woofed at me, and I looked at him. "You too? Fine, since even my own dog is against me. Send a ring to the kitchen for breakfast through Fred? I'll shower and dress."

By the time we headed out, Ginny and I had eaten our weight(almost) in chocolate chip pancakes. Noden happily trotted along with us, and I grabbed his scruff as we apparated to Diagon Alley.

As we walked to the new "Snitch Stitch" dress store, we watched the hustle of the season passing around us. "So, who is your escort to these events, Hermione? I know that both Charlie and George have other arrangements."

"Oh... Well... I..." I blushed, then chided myself. "Draco Malfoy has asked me."

"Oh."

"What does that mean, Gin?"

She flashed me a smile. "Nothing. So we need to find green?"

"Why?"

"Because, you should match your date. And He always wears green."

"I do not look good in green. You do."

As we entered the shop, the keeper came over, "No pet... Ms. Granger, Mrs. Potter. I didn't recognized you at first. Who is your charming canine?"

I sighed as Noden stood solemnly next to me. "My familiar is Noden."

"Of course. Please, come sit in one of our private rooms. Looking for the ministry's function?" She led us through the store quickly.

"Yes. I need something to fit and still look wonderful. I feel like a whale."

Putting my arm around her shoulder, "You're not a whale. You are carrying the Boy-who-lived's twins."

"Ms. Granger is too right." She opened a curtain to a quaint love seat and three way mirror with an attached dressing room. The keeper flagged down one of the girls running through the store. "Alice, I need the Morgwen Line and the Arabelle Line brought here." Turning back to us, "a wonderful new designer has made a clothing line that does not have sizes. The fabric automatically fits the wearer. It is all the rage in Paris. The Morgwen line is for women who are in a delicate situation."

The little witch named Alice hurried two racks into the room. First we tried things on for Ginny, who went with an empire waist-ed, soft green floor length dress for the ministry's ball. She chose the same cut in a soft blue for the Hogwarts Celebration and a cocktail dress in purple for the one her parents where holding. When Alice brought heels, Ginny laughed. "Oh no Honey. I am so wearing soft slippers, no matter the scandal."

Next they turned their attention to me. Ginny wanted red, the shopkeeper pushed for creams and golds. The dress for that night was finally a velvet, bodiced deep purple floor length ball gown that sat off the shoulders with hunter green vines delicately etched into the hem and bust line. The shoes matched, and when I inquired on the price, Ginny cut in. "I told you, my treat."

Looking at myself in the mirror, I shifted from side to side. "I really like this one."

Next came a bronze colored satin under-dress with a thin chiffon over-dress in cream. It whispered away from my body at the skirt, and was soft and flowing. "Oh Ginny."

Noden let out a sigh, bored, but Ginny laughed happily. "You look like the Princess of Gryffindor."

The one for her parents was a simple magenta cocktail dress. When we went to pay for our purchases, I nearly had a duck. Ginny hushed me with her eyes until we were out on the street. "Hermione, I said it was your present."

"Seven hundred Galleons!" I half whispered, half yelled. She quieted me as Noden wagged his tail.

"Buy lunch then, if you are so concerned. It wasn't like Charlie and George didn't help in the..." She put her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

Shrugging. "Charlie and George wanted you to feel pretty. So they gave me two hundred each to buy you something Pretty for Christmas. Please don't be mad." The look on her face made me laugh.

Tossing my arm around her shoulders. "How can I? It's a Christmas present, right?" She nodded. "Thanks, Gin. Now, how about lunch at that little cafe near Flourish and Botts. I want to pop in there before we head home." I patted Noden and we settled in to the Cafe. Ready for lunch.

The party that night was boring. The ministry always tried to make what felt like ninety speeches. The dancing was short lived, and Malfoy and I returned after Ron's third attempt at running into us on the dance floor. With another kiss on the cheek, we said goodnight.

Our next celebration was at the Weasley's under their big white tent. It was bustling with order members and Ministry workers. I rigged a large TV to play the fire logs in the background as a present to Mr. Weasley, who had not stopped staring at it all night.

We danced often, though with Ginny having to rest more often, I kept her company as the males drank. Once, while Harry explained tinsel to Charlie and Draco, Ron plopped down beside Ginny.

"So, I see you've switched sides, Mione."

"Butt out, Ron."

He glared. "You were pretty once. Too bad your sullied now." I saw Holly flirting with a ministry worker. "Nothing good will come from being with him."

"I am not 'with him' in the sense you think, Ronald. He is a friend to me. Unlike yourself. You better go find your wife. Her eyes are straying."

He huffed, "Whatever. Don't think you can crawl back to me."

As he walked away, I said, "Wouldn't dream of it, Ronald."

Ginny tapped her teeth with her nails. "Well, at least he won't be at the Hogwarts Celebration Christmas Eve."

"Thank Heavens for small miracles."

I saw Lila walking with Fiona into the tent just as Draco did. Standing, I hurried over to hug then both.

Fiona was a soft spot for all the Awen Mna. She embodied delicate, and we protected her fiercely. She looked lovely in a soft yellow dress, though the state of her health was obvious with her hair tied back.

"Nollaig Shona, Hermione." She spoke so softly.

"Merry Christmas, Fiona. Have you enjoyed the reading I sent?"

"Of course."

She looked to Draco as he approached, and he extended a hand to her. "A soft dance with a lovely lady."

Fiona blushed, and Draco supported her to the floor, rocking her softly back and forth. I leaned into Lila, who chuckled. "Missed you too, Little sister. How are things?"

"Good, good. How is she, really?"

Lila's face didn't falter,but her eyes were sad. "I worry for her greatly. She should be strong again. The damage done was so severe, we are lucky to have her as she is. So say the healers."

I looked to her, "Were we wrong to call her back to use from the end?"

"We all knew that it was not her time. She even agrees. But when someone sees their end, it is hard to bring them back whole." Lila sighed. I nodded, and turned to watch Draco spin Fiona around. "Hermione, may I be so bold?"

"aren't you always?"

She smiled. "He is a good boy. No, man. I know his past is less than wonderful. But that man," She pointed at Draco Malfoy, "Has more good in his soul because of his past then most."

"I know Lila." I turned and hugged her.

"Good. Because he is coming this way. I want you to know something very important that we Awen Mna must live by."

I was taken back, "What is it, Sister?"

"Love Freely."

Before I could ask, Fiona's laughter brought me to turn around. Ushering her to a chair, Draco went go gather her a glass of water. Ginny and Harry came over then, and I introduced them. When Fiona shook Ginny's hand, she smiled. "Twins in there? How lovely? Do you wish to know what they are?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Yes, yes please?"

The twinkle I came to admire was back into Fiona's eyes for a second, "Sons. Twin boys."

Harry shook his head, "How do yo... never mind. That's is amazing." he hugged his wife, "boys, Ginny. Are you happy with that?"

"Of course."

Fiona touched Ginny again, getting her attention. "You aren't going to make full term if you keep sneaking off to ride a broom. Two feet on the ground, Mrs. Potter." Ginny's mouth hung open, and Harry went from shock to scowl. "Mr. Potter, don't be harsh. The girl should have been born with Griffin wings."

Harry hugged his wife as Draco returned, kneeling beside Fiona. "I hope I did not tax you, Buí."

She patted his hand that rested on the table. "No, young Prionsa." he blushed slightly. Fiona had taken to calling him prince. "I am enjoying this evening. But nights like this are not really made for the older faction. You should ask your Hermione to dance."

He stood then. "As you wish, Buí."

"We have danced many times, Fiona."

The music changed then, to a slow sweet celtic song. "Just humor an old woman, Hermione."

Draco extended his hand to me then, and I took it without thought. Our norm was a waltz or foxtrot, executed perfectly. This dance did not rely on the forms. He simply moved me around the floor, softly sending me into a peaceful retreat. I hadn't noticed the song ending until he bowed to me, then kissed my hand.

"Banphrionsa."

I blushed. "I am not a princess, Draco."

With that we returned to find Fiona and Lila gone, with a message given to Harry and Ginny wishing us well.

When we finally returned to Hogwarts and walked up the hill with Noden, who was babysitting Bill and Fleur's Little ones, it as nearly one in the morning. I stopped, even with the cold air, and stared at the sky.

" Nollaig Shona Máthair, Nollaig Shona Athair."

Draco touched my arm. "You miss them?"

"Very much. Mum and Dad always made Christmas a spectacle." Turning to him, "Do you miss yours?"

"Every day. They might not have been the best people in the world, but they loved me. That was clear enough to see."

I shivered then, and he draped his cloak over my shoulders. We walked inside in silence then, and I as we reached the stairs, I turned to him. "Thank you, for Fiona."

"No need to."

"Still. I means a lot to her." swallowing, " and to me." I kissed him softly then, and turned to go up the stairs with Noden on my heels.

"Goodnight, Banphrionsa." He called from below.

I turned around and smiled, "Good night Prionsa.

Author's Note:

Well I am not one for sweet lovely romances. So if this is too sticky in the honey way, let me know? Romance is not my normal fair.


	17. Ar ndóigh

Author Note: I had to fight with this one to get it out. Anyway, Enjoy, lovelies!

Chapter Sixteen

The final celebration of the season was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. All the Professors spent the day decorating the Great hall and entry way for the celebration. McGonagall seemed pleased as we all stood back and admired the gold and silver winter wonderland. Draco stood next to me, close enough I could feel him without actual touch, as we hung the last bit of garland along the walls.

As we began to walk towards our separate rooms to prepare, Draco grabbed my hand. "Look up?"

Mistletoe hung above us. Before I could say something, he kissed me softly. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Nollaig Shona." I blushed and hurried to my room.

I took a long hot bath, Noden resting on the mat on the floor. The vanilla scent spelled to come from the taps relaxed my body, but did nothing to keep my mind from racing. What were Draco and I?

The water was cool by the time I stepped from it, and began to spell my hair into an up-do much like the one I had worn for the yule ball during the tri-wizarding tournament. Placing a slight bronze over my eyes and gloss on my lips, I slipped the dress over the shift Ginny had made me buy for underneath it.

I entered my room to find a box wrapped in silver with a green bow on my bed. Noden was bouncing giddily around a large rawhide bone on his bed. "Malfoy," I sighed, shaking my head and opening the box. Inside sat a circlet made of bronze and rubies along with matching earrings.

The note was perfectly scripted,

_Hermione,_

_ When I inquired to Ginny on what you were wearing this evening, she simply stated your looked like the princess of Gryffindor. As I know you would never take off your bonn, I thought this would do._

_ Happy Christmas,_

_ Draco Malfoy._

I pulled the circlet out and fixed it into my hair and put the earrings in, glancing at my image in the mirror. It did finalize the look, while it was a little over done for me. I walked the stairs to my greenhouse then, and found the present I had gotten Draco.

We had discussed many times about the origins of the King Arthur tale, and having search high and low, I found the original tale on scroll in a small collection at the wizarding university. After a hefty donation, I purchased it from them. I wrapped it in red silk, with a gold ribbon bow.

"Noden," the monster of a dog stood, wagging his tail. "Please take this to Draco?"

The dog picked it up but the ribbon and bounded off. With an hour before we were all to meet in the Great Hall to greet the guests, I settled into a book. It wasn't ten minutes before Noden returned, with Draco behind him.

I stood from the couch, and I heard him inhale sharply. "Wow, Granger."

I smiled, "back to that are we?"

He stepped to me then, "Never back. I came to thank you for the present you sent me."

"I appreciate the pieces you sent me as well." He was wearing black dress robes with a Bronze Silk tie. "Did you decided against your signature color?"

"well, we would have clashed if I wore Green." he was just in front of me, and whispered, "You truly look amazing." He kissed my forehead and stepped back as Noden slipped between us.

I looked down at my dog. "You have to stay here, Noden." His face fell, and then he went and curled up by the fireplace. "Good boy."

Draco grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the hall. "I thought we could head down there early." He didn't release my hand as we slowly walked through the corridors.

"Feels a bit odd sometimes."

He released my hand. "Sorry."

"No, not that." I grabbed his hand then, entwining my fingers. "I mean being here. Some days I still feel like a student."

"I know what you mean."

I thought a moment. "So, are the rumors true? Do you sleep with any girl you can?"

His face paled more than it was naturally. "Well... I... I used to, to be honest. It was something to do that felt good." I blushed some. "Especially after Holly cheated on me." He turned me to him then, "but I haven't sought anyone since the first time we swam together."

"Why?"

He turned his head, blushing harder. "I have a fascination with you I can't quite shake."

"Most fascinations are passing."

He held my arms, "This one isn't, Hermione."

I looked into his eyes, "What are you saying, Draco?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Now, I am not promising forever, or any of that. But I have to see where this goes. I need to see where this goes." He kissed me, not soft or sweet, but with anxiety and a little fear. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I closed my eyes, sinking into the kiss.

As time passed, we separated. The only thing that came to my mind was, "Thank heavens I was not wearing lipstick." The tension eased as we started laughing. I looked into his eyes again, "So, what now, Draco?"

"I think we just go with things."

As he pulled me towards the Great Hall, I smiled. "And when someone asks if I am taken?"

He paused, looking at me. Before he could answer Harry and Ginny came around the corner. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" Harry looked handsome in his dress robes, and Draco broke eye contact to shake his hand.

"That it is Potter. Ginny, you look lovely." She smiled to him, giving me a hug.

"I know we are early, but McGonagall wanted the boy wonder to greet everyone as well. Did we interrupt something?"

Draoc and I smoothed out clothes, denying it. Harry extended his arm to his wife, "Come on, Gin. Let the two love birds be alone." Looking to Draco, "Malfoy, when you do decide to grow a pair and ask her as yours, be prepared for us pseudo big brothers to set you down for a talk. See you in a bit."

As the walked away, the color fell from our faces. "Are we really that easy to read?" Draco asked leaning against a wall.

"Only to them, I think. Maybe add McGonagall."

"Wonderful." He extended a hand to me, and I pulled him straight. "Well, Hermione, are you ready?"

"Of course. It only suits that the Slytherin Prince escorts the Gryffindor Princess."

Nine hundred guests passed us, and we shook hands with everyone of them. Once the meal was eaten and the music began, Draco and I danced every song. George cut in half way through the night.

"So, sweet Lady. Has the snake caught your attention?"

"That he has, George."

it was quiet for a moment. "If he hurts you..."

"We are nothing official, George."

"Still. You're too nice to get hurt." He thought a second, "Again."

Draco tapped George's shoulder, "Excuse me, but Hermione, you're friends are here." I looked to see all of the Awen Mna. I left both men there, hurrying to my sisters.

They all fawned over me, and called happy blessings of yule. When Draco came over and bowed, they all seemed to giggle like fourth years. He wrapped an arm around my waist then, surprising me, "Since you all are apart of her family, I ask your permission to pursue a relationship with Hermione."

They all smiled even wider, and then Fiona stepped forward. "Ar ndóigh."

He smiled to me then, "Well, I've George, Charlie, the Potters and now your sisters' permission to court you Hermione. Will you accept me?"

I looked all around me then, flabbergasted. I had not even noticed him talking to them, "I... umm...yes." He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around, with a crowd clapping and whistling.

The rest of night was a blur. As the clock struck Midnight, the enchanted ceiling began to snow down on the stragglers remaining. Harry quietly said good bye and took Ginny home, who was half asleep on her feet.

Draco pulled me out of the Hall, walking me to my rooms. When we reached there, he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, for the best Christmas of my life."

I nuzzled into him. "I doubt it is all that."

He reached his hand to my chin tilting my eyes upward. "It really was." He kissed me then, and I felt like I could fly away. After a cough from the painting, we separated.

"I had better go in, then."

"Right." I turned to walk inside, and he still held my hand.

Looking back at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just... am not ready to let go."

He gave a slight tug and I was wrapped in his arms again. "Draco, it is late, and we are supposed to be at the Burrow tomorrow for Christmas breakfast. You'll see me in seven hours."

He kissed my forehead again. "Of course." he slowly released me and I walked in. As the portrait closed, I waved slightly, catching a smile in the last crack.


	18. Le tástáil agus le hearráid

Authors Note: I know it has been a bit, but life can take hold sometimes. It's short, but it is something.

Chapter 17 Le tástáil agus le hearráid;

Life continued through the holiday with a calm serenity laying over the world. Draco and I held our new found relationship with tender hands, slowly moving through the paces that seemed so new. We spent every moment possible with each other, only apart when he bid me goodnight. We spent most of it doing what we had always done since our friendship began; research and reading on the Merlin scrolls. Kisses were stolen every so often; a hand would be placed on shoulder to get the other's attention if they began to lose their soul in the work.

When the results came in, I handed them to Draco. "I can't stand to look at them, yet."

"Geez, so much for Gryffindor courage." He mocked softly, ripping the envelope. "Dear Mistress Granger..." He read quietly without looking at me. Once he was finished, he handed it to me. "Get Brave."

The trials had only a small effect. There were no longer the risks with the stronger potion, but it still was not what they needed. "damn it."

"it's a step in the right direction, at least."

"I was sure it would have been done."

As I paced the floor, Draco leaned over the arm of the couch. "How do you eat an elephant?"

I smiled. I had told him this phrase four nights ago. It was from an old muggle movie "Hatari" with John Wayne, my dad's favorite actor. "A bite at a time, Draco."

He smiled, smug at remembering. Noden nudged my hand then too. Wiping the hair from my face, I tossed the letter on the table. "I am burnt out on this right now. Let's go do something."

"Now you're talking. What do you want to do?" He was on his feet, yanking his shoes on. "Dinner? Dancing?"

I thought really hard about it. "There is a standing invite to Romania?"

He tossed his head back. "As much as I like Charlie, It is cold there, Duile."

It struck me then, and I dashed up the stairs. Once I returned I tossed him his cloak. "If you are willing. I want to show you a very special place to me." Once we were dressed warm, we headed out of the castle with Noden following.

We arrived at my circle a short time later, the snow covering everywhere but it. Draco looked at me, "Your place of peace?

I nodded. "Will you share in thanking the Goddess with me Draco?" I had stepped inside my circle then and extended my hand to him. "Will you share this with me as the only one to be with me inside this place, the only one to aid me in giving thanks as the Duile should?"

He swallowed softly. "The results may not be as you want them, Hermione. In the circle, she decides what happens. I could not guarantee self control if I were to be come moon struck."

The wind wiped around me softly, "Life is not made on guarantees, Draco. Only on the unknows. Le tástáil agus le hearráid. Trial and Error." I walked the circle slowly, stopping just before closing it. Noden stepped inside, resting by the fire ring at the center. "Please, join me here, roghnófar."

He extended his hand then to mine and I pulled him inside, closing the circle. It was warm inside, and we shed our winter cloaks as I flicked a fire to life. Humming around my neck, the bronze boon sent tingles down my skin. "I greet the mother this night. I am her daughter in all things. I offer my friendship and affection in perfect union with her will." The night air swirled around me, calming my heart until I caught sight of Draco.

He stood silently, watching me. Something caught my mind then, the dark and light. As much as he had changed, he was still dark in the eyes, light in the skin. We were opposing forces, unioned by will and balance.

He caught me off guard when he lifted his hands and closed his eyes, "I greet the mother this night. I am deemed worthy in her eyes to hold the friendship and affection of her trusted daughter. I offer Duile the return in perfect union with her will."

His words sent shivers up my spine, and he turned his eyes to mine. I reached for him then, touching his face softly. "We are balance, you know?" I whispered softly. He brushed my hair from my face then, and softly placed his hand to rest on my boon.

The hypersensitivity of the touch coursed through both of us, forcing our eyes closed. It traced my bloodline back, flashing their faces for Draco and I to see. Each Duile before me held a balance, and Draco was destined to be that balance. Deaths and births were splayed out, the entire run of our could be lives laid in a moment before us. All at once the Goddess's plan for each of us was laid out in front of us, should our paths remain as they were. When the images ended, we were on our knees, grasping each other as Noden licked out faces. Twelve hours had past, and the sun was over the horizon.

He came to his senses first, stroking my hair and looking into the morning sun. "Hermione, are you alright?" His voice was a hoarse whisper."

"Yes, I think so. We need to see Fiona, I think."

He moved to stand then, leaning on Noden for help. Once on his feet, he reached for me. "I agree. That was... interesting."

As I opened the circle, I realized what he had seen. "Does it bother you, what was shown?"

"It shows only the path from that exact moment, Hermione. Any breath afterward can change it."


	19. Báis

Chapter 18 Báis

We walked to Hogwarts hand in hand through the cold. The warmth of his hand made my body tingle; the magic fresh against our skin flushed out faces more than the cold ever could.

When Noden Let out a bark, we both jumped, wands pulled ready to strike. "Easy, little sister." Swift pulled from the shadows. "Fiona asks for you. The time comes close. The goddess calls our sister home." My breath caught in my throat as I hurried into her arms, leaving Draco to stand alone.

"Has it come so soon?" He whispered, patting Noden on top of his head. " I thought she would regain more strength."

"Please, Hermione, Come with me to Lila's. She is waiting for you." When Draco moved to join us, she held up her hand. "I am sorry, Prionsa. It is a time for sisters."

He nodded to her, and hugged me quickly. "Noden and I will be waiting for you to come home, Hermione."

Swift and I walked to the apparition point then, and holding hands, she pulled me to Fiona's bed side.

I knelt immediately, grasping the hand on the bed in front of me. "Bui, milseán. Báis ná dean. Le do thoil."

She slowly closed her hand around mine, her horse voice attempting to console. "Dearg, dearling. Death and I have had a date for a long time. No pleases will keep me from it."

"Cronaím é, cheana." Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "Without our guiding light, what will we do? We need you, love."

"The goddess needs me more now. I have been blessed to have all my sisters in my life, even for a short time. Hermione," she coughed slightly, "I charge you with finding the Bui to come. I've a half-sister. Her granddaughter is in her teens. If the mind shows correct, she is the one to follow me."

"I will find her for you."

"No love, for you. I have no need for anything now but your voices. Lila, will you sing to me?"

The white witch placed her hand on Fiona's forehead and began to sing softly about moonlight and roses as we mourned quietly. Just as Lila finished, Fiona sighed one last time, and took her sweet walk to the goddess.

Hours passed as the others prepared her for mourning and the eventual cremation of her remains. I couldn't leave my chair. I could not grasp how I could go from the perfect worship of life with Draco and then the passing of the greatest female the world never knew drew a breath. Her boon was cold in my hand, and gripped it so that that the trinity knot dug into my hand.

Finally I stood, wiping the hair and tears from my eyes as they finished wrapping her in white linen. My sisters turned to face me then, and I nodded. "I need to go. I will return at the witching hour to send her off." With a pop, I was at Harry and Ginny's, pounding on their door.

Harry yanked it open, immediately hugging me, "What's wrong?"

"Fiona." He held me against, calling over his shoulder to Ginny, who waddled into the foyer. "Please, I am ok. But I need to resolve something. I need you to find me the man that did this to her. I need his name, Harry. I know you tried before, but I also know that you protect me. I need the name."

"This is a dangerous road you walk." He moved to his Globe, an Auror resource that allowed him to work from home and access information through the ministry. "This man is dangerous. I need to know why." I turned to leave, and He grabbed my arm. "Hermione, I know that look. What are you going to do? That case was locked. I need to know. You could get me into a lot of trouble."

"he caused Fiona's death."

"She never official pressed charges."

"She was dying in a hospital bed! We pulled her from the brink! He killed her; we only gave her a little more time. He will pay for my sister's death."

"And you will sacrifice yourself in her memory. You forget," he raised his voice, nearly making Ginny cringe, "I lived that shit of a life. You can't kill in memory. Life for a life doesn't work. You blacken your soul with it. Allow the law to handle it as it should be."

"The law? The law covered his ass because he has the money to back up his name. He has to know he can't get away with it. Since when have you had faith in the law and rules? I bear scars on my hand from law, just like you."

"It will not break me. And it can't break you. Call justice to him; pray Karma gets him for what he has done. It is not your place to take, Hermione." He sighed then, finally releasing my arm. "Please, don't sully your hands for this. You were meant to do more than land in Azkaban over this fool. Fiona would not have wanted it."

"I am Dreag! Protector of my sisters. How can I call myself that when I failed?" I dropped to the ground, Fiona's Boon still cold in my hand, and sobbed. "I failed her."

Ginny wrapped her arms around me from behind and hugged me tight. "Evil happens. We have spent our entire life fighting it in one way or another. We will always miss the ones we have lost." She rocked me softly as I cried. Once I had no more tears in me, I helped her to her feet and hugged both of them.

"We will burn her tonight. In the clearing near the woods where I go to think at three am. I am going home to get Noden and Draco." I held Ginny's hands, "I want you to light a candle for her tonight. Then sleep well."

"no, we are going with you." Ginny had that stubborn look.

"No, you are not. It is cold, and you are pregnant. I won't have you risking your health. Remembering is enough, Ginny." I hugged her and headed for the door. "Love you both." With a pop I was back at Hogwarts, looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"I thought you would be inside."

"you've been gone four hours. I was worried." Draco shuffled his feet, then Noden whined. "He did too."

I reached out and hugged him close. The boon around my neck hummed, reminding me of the cold one in my hand. The leather hanging down caught Draco's attention. "When"

"A couple hours ago. Will you come with me to the burning?"

"Of course. Noden and I will both be there. Let's go get some rest before we head to Lila's." He led me to my room like a small child, and laid down on my bed with me, wiping my hair from my face. "Rest, Hermione." He whispered softly. Noden laid his head on my feet and I snuggled closer to Draco. I heard him smirk and opened an eye. "This is the first time we have ever been in bed with each other."

"perv." I smiled.

He kissed my check then. "Whatever you say. Get some sleep." He closed his eyes then, and I flicked my wand to set the alarm to 2 am and fell asleep, Fiona's boon still in my hand.


	20. An Loiscneach dar Bui

Author's Note: Greetings unto you and I hope this finds you well. I was wondering if you all want translations at the end of chapters, or do the meanings come across for you of the Gaelic Phrases?

Also, please forgive the absence. I am back on and writing well.

Need a beta if anyone is interested? Prompt return time is key.

Also, I love the author/story alerts, but a review makes my day even brighter. PLEASE REVIEW

Difficult to write. The woman Fiona is written after passed away 3/31/11 at 83, so this is short because, well, it hurts a bit, loves.

Enjoy.

Chapter 19 An Loiscneach dar Bui "The Burning of a Seer"

We arrived just this side of three am; Noden, Draco and I entering the circle silently. Fiona's yellow linen wrapped corpse was laying on the pyre, and my sisters finished the preparations. Lila approached me softly, seeing the boon in my hand still. "Will you give last rites to her, Hermione? I do not believe I could make it through it all."

"Lila, I don't know if I can, either." The woman's dark circles and tears caught me. "I will try."

She nodded then and we called the sisters together. Draco and Noden stood out of the circle as we eight held hands around the Pyre.

"We are the Duile, Awen Mna of Merlin. This night we commit our sister, the Bui, seer and guidance to our lives, back to the goddess in her truest form." We conjured fire then, alighting the pyre in the cold night air. I wiped a tear from my face. "It is in our hearts that she will forever live on, and in her legacy we will find the next of her path. May her light shine on her successor as it shined on our lives."

As it began to engulf her, Gwen sobbed and Swift wrapped her arm around her, their green and lavender cloaks whipping around them. Lila stood tall, though tears ran rivers down her face, her body blending into the snow. Mona and Jane held hands as their blush and cyan robes clashed brilliantly in the fire light, And Jessica and Sonia stood solemnly, each hugging their orange and chestnut robes to them to keep away the cold. "The goddess calls us all at different moments; it is not among our rights to chose the time she cuts our life thread. We must live every day to the fullest; love freely and completely as if that is our last moment on earth."

I felt the tingle of apparation, and looked over my should to see Harry and Ginny walking up to stand beside Draco. Looking back at my hand, I turned her boon over multiple times.

"Too often we try to make everything happen in our time. We question the loss of loved ones with anger and resentment, rather than accepting that they rest peacefully in the arms of the Mother. We were never meant to live forever, and can only take the memories we have as proof. There is not guarantee of tonight, tomorrow. We cannot live each day regretting that we did not do something, for this moment is all we have. Though no one will take her place in our hearts, we pledge in her memory to chose a sister worthy of the Bui title. We pledge to accept this one with open arms and hearts, never comparing what is a different human to Fiona's Memory."

The fire burned, fanned by a wind no one called, brighter until we had to step back from it's heat. An hour passed, then two. Ginny was resting on a chair Harry had brought with them, wrapped in a large blanket. As the sun began to rise, Fiona's shell was nothing more than ash.

"Ash to Ash. ó luaith go luaith." I translated for Harry and Ginny. "Dust to dust. ó deannach go deannach." With that, a strong wind came and blew her away. I hugged each of the sisters then, and the departed, leaving my friends and I standing there. Turning to Harry and Ginny. "I told you that you shouldn't come. It is too cold."

Ginny huffed. "I am a witch Hermione. A warming spell is not difficult." She hugged me then, her big belly off to the side. "She gave me a gift too, you know? And you need us here. We are family too."

I hugged her back. "You're right. I just worry over you."

Harry rested a hand on my shoulder. "and we you, Hermione. This is the first time we have been around this. It is amazing. The sense of peace I had from it is... thrilling almost. I am glad I had the chance to share in it with you."

I hugged him then, and then shooed them home to get some rest. Turning the Draco, I stepped to him, kissing him with all the emotion I had in me. When he looked into my eyes with an eyebrow raised, I smiled. "Love Freely." I whispered, taking his hand in mine. "I want to love freely."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" He pulled me against him then, wrapping me in his cloak. I nodded and kissed him with all that I had held back in our soft romance that was blooming.

When we finally broke apart, I smiled to him. "Will you love freely with me?"

"You have all of me, Hermione. What we saw yesterday felt good. It scared me some, but I want to see that life we saw. I want you until the day I draw my final breath."

I pulled him towards the castle, and for the second time in a long time, I did not sleep alone.


	21. Críoch

Epilogue: Críoch

An except from_**Merlin Scrolls: Standards of Life **_By Hermione Granger.

_As I have said many times through out this book, the essence of being magical is about using the knowledge we have to help all mankind. We cannot live our lives on revenge or cruelties as we have come to call normal. _

_ It is with faith I give you these truths from the man who commited our world into exsistance. He spoke to us on strength, right, faith and love. Most of all love._

_ Through Fiona Longsight, I learned that we most accept the love of all and love them back. Not the romance or affection of friendship, but the love of life from one to another. And as I finish this at my desk watching the next generation fight to find their own story in this world that is no less crazy than when I was a child, I cannot help but continue to live in the phrase that she used to pull me from my mind with. _

_ So love freely, my dears. Love completely and without reservation._

_ Hermione Granger_

_ Professor of Magical Languages_

Authors note: Thank you all for this wonderful journey, I don't know if there will be a sequal or not, but I have a couple other stories in the works.

So, Love Freely.

Firefly.


End file.
